A Home in Princeton
by LANIKI
Summary: More from House & Karen.  Part 3 after Weekend in Philadelphis & Holiday in a Small Town.  Read those first if you can.  House & Karen try to set up a home and find a few pitfalls along the way.  Will they be able to do it?  And will it last?  You'll see!
1. Chapter 1

**This is the next installment in the story of House and Karen. If you haven't read the first two, while it's not absolutely necessary, I highly recommend it. The other parts are A Weekend in Philadelphia and Holiday in a Small Town. Thanks to everyone who read the commented on the last story. Hoep you enjoy this one as much!**

He sat on the deck, a glass of tequila with lime and salt in his hand. He wondered where the worm was from the bottom of the bottle. Was it still in the bottle? Or would it appear later, when he least expected it?

He also wondered how the hell he got to this point.

Well, logically he knew how. There was that weekend in Philadelphia when he met a woman he never thought he'd see again.

Then there were months of seeing her on weekends that culminated with spending a holiday in a small town with her and her children.

Which led eventually to this.

But beyond the logic of what happened, there was the emotion of it and that was much harder for him to put his finger on.

The mechanics of setting up a household were easy, if a little hectic. It was the other stuff that was hard.

He had ridden away from that weekend filled with hope. And that was a totally unusual emotion for him. But he knew that there was a new beginning for them and even though he was scared shitless, he was still excited.

The following weekend, when Karen came to Princeton, she had a list of places she'd looked up on line. She didn't know if he would actually do anything about it, so she wanted to be prepared. But he had gone to the trouble of calling a realtor. Wilson suggested his ex-wife Bonnie, but House declined. He had enough of dealing with Wilson's exes. However, there was a guy in Bonnie's company who was pretty good.

So, at ten a.m. on Saturday morning, House and Karen set out to find a place to live.

The realtor, Ed Thompson, told then that usually finding rentals in Princeton was hard because of the university and students and visiting faculty looking for places.

"But right now, with the economy the way it is, there are a lot of places that are for sale, but aren't selling. So the owners will rent them out just to make sure they can pay the mortgages on them."

"What if someone buys it while we're living there?" Karen asked.

"The owner signs a lease for six months or a year and you are guaranteed to stay there for that time. They can't process a sale until your lease is over. Of course, you would also have the option to buy the place if you wanted."

Karen shook her head. "Right now, we're just looking to rent."

"Well, that's fine. As I said, there are a lot of houses that are available because they aren't selling. Especially since you are looking for three bedrooms and a family room."

He had a list of places to look at and they set out.

Some of them were unacceptable because they were two floors. Karen did not want it to be uncomfortable for Greg. Some had rooms that were way too small. She didn't want them falling all over each other, since there would be enough of an adjustment for them.

Some places were just plain ugly or the neighborhoods looked dicey.

But they did find three places with definite possibilities. Ed told them that any one of them could be available by August 1 or 15. Karen was happy about that, since she wanted to get settled in before the kids started school. They took the information for the houses and went to lunch, promising to let Ed know.

As they sat and discussed it, House wondered about the houses they'd seen.

"Are you sure you liked those? I mean, they're pretty modern looking. Nothing like the house you've lived in."

"Exactly." She told him. "I don't want anything like my old house. This is a new beginning – for all of us. I don't even want my old furniture."

"Really?"

"Oh, I should have asked you first! If you don't want to use your stuff or buy anything, I guess I can…"

"Relax. Whatever you want is fine."

"Well, the kids will take the furniture from their bedrooms. It's important for them to have continuity. But I don't want to use the bedroom furniture that Frank and I used."

"Good idea. My bed's pretty nice."

"Your bed is great. I've had a lot of fun in that bed." She smiled. "I may need to get another dresser for my clothes."

"Okay, one dresser. No problem."

"Maybe we could use your sofa in the family room?"

He nodded.

"Then we'll put your piano in the living room and get a few pieces for that. Not too much, I don't want it overcrowded."

"Sofa and crap, check." He said.

She bit her lip, hoping she wasn't asking for too much. "You don't have a dining room or even a kitchen set. We could wait on the dining room, but we will need table and chairs for the kitchen."

"Right, gotta eat."

"We can see what small appliances and things we have and choose the best between us. I have good china that was my mom's, so when we get a dining room, we can display it in there."

He gave a look and said, "'Good' china? How do you know if china is good or bad? Does it hurl itself at you when it's not good?"

She just smiled and went on. "We'll do the same with all of the other stuff we have. Take the best between us and let it go from there. Frank is going to take whatever I don't want or need."

"Doesn't he already have stuff? He moved out a year ago."

"He's been living with his cousin. He didn't set up his own place because he wasn't sure where he'd end up. This transfer to New Jersey had been in the works for a while. Now he can get a place for him, with room for the kids to stay."

House nodded. He was glad that she was keeping all of this stuff straight, because he'd never be able to.

"So, which one do you like?" he asked her.

She sighed. "This is hard. At least the rent is about the same for each, so that's really not a consideration."

"It's not a consideration anyway. I'm paying the rent, remember?"

"Are you sure, Greg? I mean, that's a lot to take on…"

"Stop. I agreed to pay the rent for one year so that you can find a job and get your finances in order. It's not a problem."

She nodded, even though she was still a little uncomfortable about it. "Okay, well, they all have possibilities. Mosher Street and Cleveland Road are both ranchers, which is definitely what we want. Mosher has a swimming pool, which would be fun, but Cleveland is probably the better idea."

"Why?"

"Well, because it has that nice ramp from the garage to the house. It would be easier…"

The look in his eye was murderous as he lashed out. "Stop! Don't you dare pick a place because it has a 'ramp'. I may not be able to do stairs, but I can walk from the garage to the house. Do you think I'm that much of an invalid?"

She realized that was a mistake. "I'm sorry, Greg. Of course I don't. I know how much of an invalid you are not. I just thought you might have liked that. But that's not important. So I guess one of the ranchers."

"What about the other one? You put it on the list."

"Ginger Court. Yes, that one is beautiful. But it's not a ranch."

"Yeah, but the master suite is on the first floor. I assume the kids will be on the second?"

She nodded.

"I don't have any reason to go to their rooms, so it's not an issue. Which house do you like the best?"

She sat back and thought for a moment. "I really fell in love with Ginger Court."

"Ginger Court it is. Call Ed and tell him. Get a move in date and let's get this show on the road."

"What about your apartment? Don't you have to sell it?"

"I'm not. I'm renting it out. Like Ed said, real estate market sucks, but you can always rent things out in Princeton. It was paid off years ago. So the rent money will pay half of the rent on our place. It's win-win."

Karen wondered if he was keeping his place as a fail safe in case they didn't work out. She could understand that reasoning. She wasn't sure if she liked it though. Still, she knew enough of this man to know that she'd better not question his reasons.

She smiled. "Well, then, we're all set."

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed the realtor, while House sat back and drank his beer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Karen returned home at the end of the weekend with a list of things she needed to do. She also left a list with him. She had a feeling he really wouldn't do any of them, but she thought it was worth a try.

House looked at the list once and stuffed it in his pocket. When she called him on Tuesday, she asked if he had started anything. He hedged a bit and she realized it wasn't going to happen.

On Wednesday when they spoke, she asked, "Would it be okay if I spent all of next week with you?"

"What about the spawns?"

"Frank is going to take the kids camping. He's been doing that for years. They enjoy it. And I thought it would be a good opportunity for me to get some things taken care of there that I can't do on the weekends."

"Like what?"

"Well, registering the kids for school for one. Finding a bank and doctors, all those sorts of things."

"I can find you doctors. In fact, you'd better let me do that."

"Sure." She hesitated. "Don't you want me there for the week?"

"I didn't say that. I was just wondering what you're gonna do, since I'll be working."

"And that's another thing. I can start looking for a job. I'm going to try to set up some interviews and also sign up with a temp agency."

"Good idea."

"And I can also help you start packing."

"Oh joy!"

"I'll also have dinner for you when you come home from work. Not to mention sex every night."

"There is that."

When she arrived on Friday, he avoided the packing or planning by shuffling her directly into bed. She didn't complain.

But Karen was the type of person who planned and prepared. She did not want to wait until the last minute. So even though he complained that they weren't moving into the house until August 15, when they woke on Saturday, she hussled him out of bed and out of the apartment to do some shopping.

First on her list was the furniture they needed. She wanted a sofa and chair for the living room and a coffee table. That was all. His piano would fill the room and make it elegant. It was a room for she and him to sit while he played with her reading perhaps.

So a floor lamp as well. But she was keeping it simple.

Then there was a dresser for her and also the kitchen table and chairs and maybe the dining room.

They walked into a very nice furniture store and headed for the area where the sofas were. House immediately plopped down on one and put his feet up and lay prone.

"Greg!" Karen admonished him. "Take your feet off that sofa!"

"Why? It's a sofa. I need to see if it'll be comfortable enough to take a nap on."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm hoping you don't decide to nap on our new sofa, but if you do, I'm hoping you'll take your shoes off."

"Okay." He said and reached down to untie his shoes.

"Not here!" she said and reached down to pull him up. "Please, keep your shoes on and let's just look around to see what we like. Do you have any preferences when it comes to sofas?"

"Of course I do."

Karen smiled, glad that he was interested in the furniture. "Great. What did you have in mind?"

"Something comfortable enough to have sex on."

She gave him an open-mouthed stare, then just shook her head and walked away.

"What?" he said, as he followed her. "Isn't that the most important reason to get a sofa?"

"No." She kept walking, ignoring his comments as she browsed the sofas. She sat on several and glared at him so that he wouldn't lay down on any of them.

He grumbled and finally found a leather recliner to relax in. "I'll be here. Let me know when you find something."

She just shook her head again and continued walking around the store. There were several nice ones, but nothing that caught her eye, until she saw it. It was simple and modern, with a brown upholstered frame, white seat cushions and pillows in shades of rust and brown for the back. There was also a swivel chair that matched. It was precisely what she was looking for.

She went to get House and found him dozing in the recliner. She shook him gently and led him to the pieces she'd found.

He sat on the sofa. Then he pulled out the pillows from the back and sat again.

"Sit here and let me put this pillow under your ass. It might work."

"Greg." The one word said it all and he shrugged.

"If it's what you want, I don't care."

"I just think, it has very bold colors. With the large white room and just this sofa and chair and your piano, it would be very striking."

"Karen, I don't care if it's purple with pink polka dots. Well, maybe I would, but it doesn't matter. If you like it, it's fine."

"You don't think it's too much money?"

He glanced at the price tag. It wasn't cheap, but it wasn't out of range for quality furniture.

"No problem."

She bit her lip. "I could pay for some of it. Once I get a job at least."

"Karen, I told you before, I don't expect you to pay for stuff. At least not now."

She nodded and smiled at him. "Thank you, Greg."

"You can show your appreciation later."

They found a salesclerk and ordered the furniture. When she was finished at the furniture store, she asked him where IKEA was.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I love IKEA and Frank hated it, so I could never buy any furniture there, though I did have some kitchen stuff and gadgets. They have great tables and chairs and stuff."

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me. I just want to get this done and go home."

"Oh, and they have great Swedish Meatballs in their café."

"Food?" House was interested now. "A furniture store that has food?"

"It's not just a furniture store. They have so much stuff. And a really nice café with really good food."

He drove them to the store's location. The big bright block letters announcing IKEA were hard to miss.

Karen decided that feeding him first might be the best idea. They went to the café, grabbed trays and got in line. A few minutes later, they were seated with plates of Swedish Meatballs, glasses of iced tea and slices of almond cake in front of them.

House enjoyed the food and was more amenable to her shopping. However, the names of the furniture – the Swedish names amused him.

"Durski merski bork- bork-bork." He said with a grin.

She glanced at him. "Okay, I have kids so of course I know the Swedish Chef. But how do you?"

"Hey, do you think I never saw the Muppets? They're cool."

She just smiled. But by the time he'd said the line every time she read the name of a table or chairs, she wasn't smiling any longer.

"You have officially worn out that joke. Can you please stop?"

The evil grin he gave her told her that no way was he stopping.

She selected a kitchen table – very modern with steel legs and birch colored top and four chairs to go with it – birch veneer with chrome frame.

She also found a dining table in brown/black and six upholstered dining chairs with a black and white floral pattern on them.

She selected a dresser that wouldn't clash with his furniture and finally a royal blue sofa bed for the loft area between the kids' bedrooms. She pictured it as a place where they could be with their friends and maybe have sleepovers. Since they would have to make new friends in Princeton, she wanted to make a nice space for that. Also, if any of their old friends came to spend a weekend, their was room.

She knew they needed to get some accessories and other things, but that could wait. She ordered everything she wanted and arranged to pick it up after they moved in.

"Can we go home now?" he asked her.

"Yes."

"Halleluiah!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

House was happy to have Karen in bed with him before work on Monday. He made sure to take the time to show her exactly how happy.

After he left for the hospital, she showered and dressed and decided that the school would be the first thing to do. She found the High School first and filled out the paperwork to get Daniel registered. She left with a schedule and a list of extracurricular activities for him to investigate.

Then she went to the middle school and got Emma set up, leaving with the same sort of information. She also got the contact information for the local Girls Club. Karen knew soccer started in the fall and she wanted to be sure Emma was registered for it.

Karen had been with a small, local bank in Lancaster, so she needed to find a new one here. House had given her the name of his and she figured it was easier if they were both at the same one, so she went to the branch and opened a checking account. She would probably open a savings account as well, but that was enough for now.

It had been a busy morning. She went back to the apartment and made lunch for herself, then went on the computer to find employment and temp agencies in the area. She made some calls and set up some appointments for Tuesday and Wednesday.

Then she started dinner to have it ready when he got home from work.

When he opened the door, he heard music playing and saw her working in the kitchen and swaying with the music. She was wearing an apron, but not his boring blue one. It was red and had a ruffle around it. He smiled. This was nice. Having her here was nice. He wasn't dreading moving so much when he thought about having her there every day.

He made his way to the kitchen and came up behind her. She was so engrossed in her work and the music that she didn't notice him until he put his arms around her waist.

"Oh, hi!" she said, turning around to put her arms around his neck and kiss him.

"Hi." He said, then plunged into the kiss.

"Mmm." She murmured. "This is nice. I'm going to like having you around every day."

"My exact thoughts." He pulled her closer and kissed her again.

"Mmm. You know, if you give me ten minutes to finish putting this together, I can put this on to simmer and we'll have a half hour until it's done."

"Half hour is good. I can work with a half hour."

"Okay, ten minutes. I'll meet you in the bedroom."

He gave that one sided smile of his, the one that made her melt and turned to leave.

He decided he could take a quick shower. It was hot and after a day at clinic and the motorcycle ride home, he was a little ripe.

When he came out of the bathroom, she was lying on the bed, smiling at him. He thought she'd be naked, but instead, she'd taken everything off except for the ruffled apron.

It was unbelievably erotic.

He dropped the towel on the floor and brought his naked body close to the bed.

"Is this the porno June Cleaver?"

She laughed. "If you want. Do you have a thing for June Cleaver?"

"Well, if she was wearing what you're not under the apron, maybe I would have."

He sat down beside her and leaned down to kiss her. She pulled him onto the bed and on his back. When she saw that he wasn't completely ready for him, she leaned down and took him in her mouth. After a few minutes of sucking and licking, he was rock hard and she climbed on top.

He watched her as she straddled him and took him inside her. His hands went to her butt and he watched as the ruffled apron bobbed up and down while she rode him. It was so incredibly erotic. He could feel himself building, but he tried to hold back for her. When he heard her moan and felt her tighten around him, he was more than ready. She let go and he followed right behind.

When they were finished, she got up and started to reach for her clothes, but he stopped her.

"No, don't put them on. Just the apron."

She smiled at him. "But we have to have dinner."

"Let's have naked dinner."

She giggled. "Okay. But you realize we won't be able to do this when the kids are around?"

"Yep. That's why we need to take advantage of it while we can."

She tightened the apron sash and walked out of the bedroom. He watched her ass sway as she walked and thought, damn, this is going to be fun.

She turned around and smiled. "Naked dinner includes you. No putting any clothes on."

He nodded, a grin spreading on his face.

So they ate, sitting on the sofa, naked – except for her apron. It was the best dinner he could remember. Though he had no idea what he ate.

After dinner, as they were nestled together on the sofa, she told him what she had done that day.

"You did all that in one day?"

"Yes. I need to get everything taken care of. Oh, can you give me directions to the appointments I have tomorrow and the next day?"

She showed him the list and he told her how to get there.

"Hey, this one is right near the hospital." He pointed to her Wednesday morning appointment.

"Oh good. I know how to get there."

They watched some TV, then went to bed and resumed their earlier activity.

The next day, Karen had three appointments, two with employment agencies, one with a temp agency. All asked her the same questions and made her take the same tests. By the time she got back to the apartment, she was physically and mentally exhausted.

In fact, she had only been back a few minutes and had just kicked off her shoes while she collapsed on the sofa when he walked in.

"Hi. You okay?" he asked when he saw her obvious exhaustion.

"Yeah, just tired. Job hunting is a bitch."

He nodded, even though he hadn't looked for a job in a long time.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I just got in. I haven't had time to start dinner. If you give me some time…"

"Karen, don't think that you have to make dinner for me every day. If you don't feel like it, we'll go out or order in. No problem."

"Thanks, Greg. I appreciate that. Could we just order in tonight?"

"Pizza or Chinese?"

"Pizza sounds wonderful."

He took care of that, then returned to the sofa and sat down, pulling her feet onto his lap. He started rubbing them, moving his fingers expertly around the balls of each foot.

"Oh, my God, that feels so good!"

She was ready to orgasm just from his ministrations to her feet, when the doorbell rang.

"Pizza's here." He whispered. "Do you want me to stop or…"

"I'm really hungry, so even though this is amazing, let's stop and eat and you can continue later."

He smiled. They were on the same wave length.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who has commented or made this story a favorite or put it on alert! I may be slow to respond, but I love all of you guys. Everyone enjoy the premier tomorrow!**

Chapter 4

Karen spent the next day much as she had the previous one, but she got home earlier and made dinner for them. However, she insisted that they do some packing before any fun and games.

House grumbled and complained, but Karen ignored him and lined up some boxes she had brought home. She got on the ladder and starting handing him down books for him to put in the boxes.

At first he refused to work, but she told him, "There will be no more sex around here unless things get packed."

He saw the determination in her eyes and decided to play along – on his own terms. He took the pile she handed him and threw them in the box, then sat down again.

"There." He said. "Did some packing."

She got down from the ladder and sat beside him. She spoke quietly, but with determination. "Greg, if you don't want to move in with us, just tell me now and we'll cancel the house."

"I didn't say that."

"Well, how do you intend to move in with me if you don't actually MOVE anything?"

He shrugged.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No. I've just …lived here a long time. Change is hard for me."

"I understand. Change is hard for me too. But this change will be good. For both of us. But we both have to make the effort. Come on, let's fill up five boxes tonight with books and stuff and see where we are tomorrow. How does that sound?"

He shrugged again, then asked, "Five?"

She nodded.

"Can we have sex when we're done? Right here amid the boxes?"

"I don't see why not."

"Cool."

He got up and helped her fill the boxes. She talked and joked with him while they worked and they ended up filling eight boxes. When he realized that, he stopped immediately.

"Whoa, that's more than the deal! Come here, woman. I am owed three boxes more sex than before."

She laughed, but joined him on the sofa for eight boxes worth of sex.

On Thursday, she had one last appointment with an employment agency. She went through the usual battery of interviews and tests. It was just after noon when she finished and this was the appointment that was across the street from PPTH. She decided to stop in and see if House wanted to go to lunch.

Remembering her last visit there, she dialed his cell phone number, but it went straight to voice mail. She shrugged and decided to stop in anyway. She wouldn't be surprised by Doctor Cuddy this time.

She approached his office and saw it was empty. There were people in the conference room, but not Greg.

Chase saw the woman he had seen with House before peeking in the window. He went to the door, opened it and smiled at her.

"Hi. I'm Dr. Chase. Are you looking for House?"

"Hi, yes, I'm Karen. I was hoping Greg was free for lunch."

"I think he just went to Wilson's office." He pointed down the hall to the door with the oncologist's name on it.

"Oh, thank you!"

She walked away and Chase watched her go, thinking, boy, House can really get the beautiful women.

When she got to Wilson's door, she knocked tentatively. She heard a voice call out, "Come in."

She opened the door and smiled when she saw House and Wilson sitting there.

House looked at her nervously, but Wilson greeted her warmly.

"Karen. It's good to see you. What are you doing here on a Thursday?"

"Job hunting among other things. Though, of course…"

House cut her off, by greeting her with a kiss. "Hey. Everything okay?"

"Yes. I just had that appointment across the street and thought I'd take a chance that you could do lunch. But if you're busy, that's fine."

"We were just about to go." Wilson said. "Let's eat together. You can tell me about the job hunting. You're looking for positions in Princeton?

"Well, of course I am…"

House cut her off again. "Actually, I have to get back to the office. I think the team needs me."

"You just said you didn't have a patient." Wilson protested.

"Yeah, well, there are other things I do besides treat patients."

"Really? Since when?"

House just glared at him, then said, "So, no, we can't do lunch today. I'll see you later."

"Well, if you can't go to lunch, I'll eat with James."

"That'd be great!" Wilson said enthusiastically.

"No, it wouldn't!" House exclaimed quickly.

The other two both looked at him suspiciously.

"What are you hiding?" Wilson asked.

"Greg, haven't you told James?"

"Told me what?"

She looked at the floor, not really sure what to say. If he hadn't told his best friend that they were moving in together, what did it say about his feelings on the subject.

She felt like she was going to cry. "Maybe I'd better just leave." She said thickly.

He heard that little hitch in her voice and knew she was upset. Shit, he thought, this wasn't what he wanted.

"No, Karen, don't. I just never got around to telling him."

"To telling me what?"

House sighed. "We, uh, rented a house. We're moving in together."

"That's terrific. Why wouldn't you tell me that?"

"Just never got around to it."

Karen still didn't look at him. "Look, I think it's best if I just leave. I'll see you later."

She headed quickly down the hall. Wilson gave House a pointed look.

House muttered, "Shit."

He followed her, calling out, "Karen!"

She knew it was unfair to keep walking when he had no chance to catch up with her. She stopped and turned around. Her face was pitiful, as if she was about to burst into tears.

Aware that they were in a public place, she looked around and tried to keep her voice low. "Greg, I've told you before, if you don't want…"

"I DO want! I want very much."

"It doesn't look like it to me."

"Just because I didn't tell Wilson…"

"I told my friends about this."

"You said you didn't have friends."

"No, I said I didn't have friends in Lancaster. I have two very close friends. And I told them as soon as we decided this."

"Who-?"

"Never mind that now. Why are you not telling Wilson?"

"I don't know. He just gets all lecture-y sometimes. He'll start telling me how I shouldn't screw this up and shit. I'm already aware that I'll probably screw it up."

She put her hand on his cheek. "Give yourself a break."

"I want this, Karen. I really do."

"It's just…you're reluctant to pack-"

"I'm just lazy!"

"You don't want to tell anyone."

"I do. Okay, I'll show you." He took her hand and pulled her into his conference room, where his team was finishing up their lunch.

"Everyone, this is Karen. Karen, this is…everyone. Karen is here because she and I rented a house and we're moving in together. Me and her and her two kids."

He looked at Karen. "Okay?"

She nodded and squeezed his hand.

Chase was smiling. "That's great! Congratulations."

"Hmmph." Foreman said, shaking his head.

"Wow, good going, House. She's hot." Thirteen said with a grin.

"This is wonderful." Taub said. "Really wonderful."

House stared at him. "Why are you so happy?"

"Because maybe now that you have a relationship of your own, you'll stay out of mine."

"Don't count on it." House told him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After making his announcement to his team, House gathered Wilson and took both he and Karen to the cafeteria for lunch. That meant that others in the hospital saw them as well. House just sucked it up and figured it was inevitable.

Cuddy saw House and Wilson walking by with the woman she'd seen in his office a few months ago. She felt a little embarrassed that she'd called her a hooker, when she was so obviously not one. But she'd been angry and upset that day. She should really apologize. But as she watched, she saw that House was holding her hand. Somehow, she couldn't bring herself to approach them at that moment.

They had an enjoyable lunch, with Karen filling Wilson in on their house and their plans. Wilson listened in amazement, hardly able to believe that his friend was accepting this domesticity with this woman and her children.

When lunch was over, Karen kissed House goodbye and left the hospital. House returned to his office. His team started to tease him about Karen, until he threatened them all with bodily harm and sent them off to do clinic.

Then he sat at his desk and considered the situation. He had now effectively told the world that he and Karen were together. No turning back now. Well, he could, but he'd look like a fool.

And he'd be a fool. She was the best thing that had happened to him in a long, long time. Maybe ever.

As he tried to examine his feelings for her, he realized that those feelings were running much deeper than he had ever thought.

Karen returned to the apartment and changed out of her interview clothes, then sat and considered the day. She'd been a little uneasy when Greg had seemed reluctant to tell his best friend about their arrangement.

But then, when he'd announced it to his team and sat with her in the cafeteria, she knew that he'd accepted it.

This was good, since she was not willing to turn back from this course now. She tried to analyze what she was feeling. She hadn't wanted to use the "L" word. She hadn't wanted to be caught like that again.

They had fun together. They enjoyed each other. The sex was great. No mention of love.

Love had caused her to stay and put up with Frank for far longer than she should have. Love had only brought unhappiness. Love made you a moron. She did not want to be part of that stupidity again.

But as she sat there in his apartment, his world, with his things all around her, she realized that, once again in her life, she was that stupid.

She was in love with him.

Of course admitting it to him would be the height of her stupidity. For one thing, she had no idea how he felt about her. For another, telling him would make her vulnerable.

Yet, the thought of loving him and being loved in return was intoxicating.

When he came home, she went to him immediately, put her arms around his neck and kissed him with a large amount of passion. And tongue

"Not that I'm complaining, but what's up?" he asked her.

"Nothing. I'm just…happy about today and I wanted to tell you…that."

"Okay." He kissed her back.

She'd cooked dinner and while they ate, he asked her, "So tell me about your friends. You've never mentioned them."

"Of course, I have. You just haven't paid attention. There's Jill. She was my college roommate. We were each other's maids of honor. She's married and living in California. I don't get to see her as much as I'd like. But we communicate as much as we can."

"Ah," he said, wondering how you could have a friend that you seldom saw.

"Then there's Donna. She's Frank's sister. She lives in New York and—"

"Wait, did you say she's your ex's sister?"

"Yes."

"But you're divorced from her brother?"

Karen shrugged. "So? I divorced him, not her. When I started dating Frank, she and I became friends. We never stopped. And she's still the kids' aunt. And I love her."

"That's just weird."

"No, it isn't. Do you know, I would never have come to see you last January if it wasn't for her."

He gave her an odd look. "What do you mean?"

"She'd come to see me just before the divorce was final. She thought Frank was an idiot for cheating on me."

"He was." House said.

"Thanks. Anyway, we talked and I told her about you. About Philadelphia."

"Everything about Philadelphia?"

"Yes. And she told me I should go see you. I said no at first, but she talked me into it. She said I needed to take a chance. So I did."

"I need to meet this woman."

"You will. She promised to come down and help us move in."

He nodded. Well, she'd met his friends…and others. Guess it was time to meet hers.

On Sunday, she headed back to Lancaster.

"I'll see you in two weeks." She told him.

"Too long." He said.

"I know. But that will be our last 'weekend'. After that, I move down and that's it."

He nodded.

"You could come to Lancaster next week."

He considered it. "I suppose you'll be packing?"

She nodded.

"And expect me to help?"

"Of course. Also, I'm getting ready for the yard sale to get rid of everything that either Frank or I don't want."

"Oh, God. No, I think I'll stay here."

"Okay, that will give you time to get all your packing done."

"Yeah, right. That's what I'll be doing."

She laughed. "It has to be done."

"Yeah, yeah."

She put her arms around him and kissed him soundly. "See you in two weeks."

She got into her car. He stood on the sidewalk and watched her drive away. It was nice having her there the whole week. It would be even nicer when he didn't have to watch her drive away again. He smiled and went back inside. Life was good.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has left comments - sorry if I'm slow to respond. **

**And Alex, I couldn't respond to you since you weren't registered, but I wanted to thank you for your detailed review. You made some very good points. Forgive me if I take some dramatic license and move away from logic. Hopefully, you'll like where I go with it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Two weeks later, when Karen was returning to Princeton, she got a later start than usual. Emma's softball team was playing for the championship and she wanted her mother to be there. By the time the game was over and the winning team (Emma's) celebrated, it was almost ten. Karen considered waiting until morning to drive to New Jersey, but she wanted to be with House. Getting there at midnight wouldn't be a problem for him – he was a night owl. So she headed out.

It was about 11:30. She was on Route 202, just outside of Doylestown. The road was pretty empty. Suddenly, she noticed a car behind her that seemed to be rather close. She sped up a little, but the car was still tailgating her. She was already in the right lane, so she didn't know why he didn't pass her.

Then he was even closer and all at once, he bumped her car. That seemed odd, but she pulled over to the shoulder. Still, something seemed wrong. She looked in her rear view mirror as a man got out of the car and approached hers.

And just like that, she was on alert.

As he got close to the car, she stayed exactly where she was and made sure all the doors were locked. She had dialed 911 on her cell phone and just told the dispatcher her location when he got to her. She cracked the window barely an inch.

"Hi." The driver said. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention and I messed up your bumper."

"Okay." Karen said. "I'll get the police so that they can make a report."

"Gee, I'd really prefer if we don't do that. My insurance will skyrocket. I can just pay you for the damage. Why don't you come out and take a look?"

"That's okay, I'd rather wait for the police." She said, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"Come on, give me a break. I told you…"

"The police will just do a report. They won't tell your insurance company."

"Okay, truth is, I don't have insurance. And I've had a few beers. If the cops come in, I'm in big trouble."

He could be telling the truth. It could have been the drinking that made him drive so close to her. But she'd had enough warning emails sent to her from friends about situations like this to be wary.

"I'm sorry, but I'd really rather wait for the police."

She could see anger start to cloud his face. He banged his fist on her car door. "Bitch! You're gonna mess me up? Get out of the car and look at the god-damned damage."

She shook her head. "Never mind. I don't care about the damage. I'll pay for it myself."

At that moment, the lights of a police car could be seen in the distance.

The man got a panicked look and returned to his car. He peeled out of there as fast as he could. She watched him go and tried to remember the license plate.

She was shaking when the police officer approached.

"Did you call 911 ma'am?"

She nodded, unable to speak.

"Can you tell me the problem?"

She swallowed hard and in a whisper said, "There was a man. He hit my car and wanted me to get out. I was scared, so I didn't."

The police officer, who was young, but with intelligent eyes, nodded. "That was probably a wise thing to do."

She nodded and slowly told him the rest of the story.

When she finished, he was silent for a moment, then said, "I'll be right back ma'am. I'm just going to my car." He walked away and went to the back of her car. He pulled out a flashlight and surveyed her bumper, then returned to the police car.

He returned in less than five minutes. "Ma'am, there is some damage to your car. It may be driveable, but I have the feeling you aren't in any condition to drive."

She shook her head.

"Can you tell me where you live?"

"I, um, live in Lancaster, but I was going to Princeton. My boyfriend lives there. I'm moving there."

The officer nodded. Princeton was less than a half an hour from where they were.

"I called a police tow truck to take your car. I'll drive you to Princeton."

Karen was relieved, then suddenly scared again. "Would you mind…could I see your ID? Your badge?"

He nodded. "Of course."

He pulled his badge and his ID out and handed it to her. "If you want to call 911 or the police dispatch, they can verify who I am."

She could do that, but the feeling that she'd had with the stranger in the car was not here now. She felt safe. And she could see his gun, so if he wanted to hurt her, he certainly had the weaponry. There was no escape if he wasn't who he said he was.

"That's fine. I'll go with you."

She opened the car door and climbed out. She got her purse and her overnight bag and headed to the police car. He opened the passenger door for her and she got in.

He got in the other side and picked up the radio. "This is Franklin. I'm taking the driver home. I'll check in after."

"Roger that." A voice on the other end said.

He asked her name and she told him. He talked pleasantly on the ride to Princeton and she started to relax. She gave him Greg's address and directions. There was little traffic that time of night and twenty minutes later they pulled up to 221 Baker.

She hadn't called him to tell him what happened. She just couldn't talk about it on the phone. So he was shocked when he opened the door to find Karen and a policeman standing there.

"What happened?" he asked as she fell into his arms.

"Are you Dr. House?" The officer asked.

"Yeah."

"May I come in? I'd like to help Ms Rossi explain what happened this evening."

"What the hell? Karen, what happened?"

The tears that she'd been holding back started to fall. "There was a man. He hit my car. He wanted me to get out, but I was scared, so I didn't."

Officer Franklin closed the door behind him. "Can we all sit down? I'd like to talk about this."

House eyed him warily, but nodded and led Karen to the sofa. She was trying to stop crying as she sat. The police officer sat on the chair opposite them.

"Ms Rossi actually was very smart in what she did. There was a report a week ago about the same thing happening near Allentown. The woman was raped. And a few weeks before that, it happened in Scranton. That woman was also raped, but she had a heart attack and died."

House stared at him. Karen started to panic all over again. "Oh my God!" she whispered.

House put his arm around her and held her close to him. "Why the hell are you telling her this?"

"To let her know how lucky she was that she had the presence of mind to do what she did. And to see how much she remembers about him. If she can describe him, we might be able to catch him."

"I don't know." She said. "It was so dark. And he wore a cap."

Something bothered House. He looked at the cop. He was young, not over thirty by his guess, probably closer to twenty-five.

"How do you know what happened in Scranton and Allentown? You work in Doylestown."

Officer Franklin looked him directly in the eye. "I read every report that comes in about crimes anywhere in the state. Even here, since we're not that far from New Jersey. I always figure the bad guys might spread out of their area and I want to be prepared."

This young man was smart and he had a sixth sense when it came to criminals. He might be just a patrolman now, but he'd be a detective before long.

"Ms Rossi, would you mind coming to the station tomorrow and working with a police artist?"

She looked at House. He just shrugged, as if to say, it's up to you.

She bit her lip, then said, "Yes, I'll do that. Whatever I can do to help catch him."

Officer Franklin gave her his card and the address of the police station and then said goodbye to them.

When he'd gone, House turned to her and asked, "How are you doing?"

She shrugged. "I don't really know. I've never had anything like that happen to me before. I – I just feel so tired right now."

He nodded. "Come on, let's go to bed."

He led her into the bedroom, where she collapsed on the bed. He lay beside her and held her. He could feel her shaking.

"It's okay, now." He told her. "It's all over."

She nodded silently. When she spoke, her voice was shaky. "What if I hadn't remembered those messages? What if he had done something to me?"

House swallowed. That thought had occurred to him as well. "He didn't. Everything's fine."

"He could have… oh, God, what would my kids do if…"

_What would I do?_ House thought, holding her close to him. _What would I do without you?_

"Karen, I lo –"

She wasn't listening to him. "Do you think he'll try it again?"

"What?"

"Do you think he'll try to trick some other woman into getting out of her car?"

"Possibly."

She was silent for a moment, then pulled him to her and said in a whisper. "Make love to me. I need to feel you inside me. Right now!"

He pulled her into his arms and made love to her with all the passion he felt.

As they lay there after, she said, "Greg, I'm scared."

"I know you are, baby. But it's okay, nothing is going to happen to you. And this was the last weekend you had to travel like that. You'll be moving here."

She snuggled closer. "And I'll be here with you."

"Yeah."

"Okay." Her voice was heavy with exhaustion.

"Karen," he said quietly, "I love you."

But she was asleep. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day, House drove Karen to the police station in Doylestown. She'd called Officer Franklin and he met them when they got there. He took her to a room where the police artist was waiting.

She began to give him as much of a description as she could. But it had been dark, he'd been wearing a hat and she'd been pretty scared.

Still, when she was finished, they had a rough sketch that she said looked as close to him as she could remember. Officer Franklin was very pleased.

He told them where to pick up her car. House drove her to the lot, where they were told they would have to pay the towing charge. House gave the man the money and she got into her car and headed for Princeton, with House driving right behind her.

When they go back to his apartment, she headed right for the sofa. He watched her sitting there.

"You want to go out for lunch?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I'm not really hungry."

He stared at her, but she was just staring in space. "How about shopping? You said there was more stuff you needed."

"Not now. It can wait,"

He bit the bullet for this one. "Okay, you want to help me pack?"

"Greg, would you mind if I just kind of sit here for a while?"

He sat beside her. "I don't mind. But I don't like to see you this upset. It's over. Nothing is going to happen."

"How do you know that? He saw my license plate. He could find me. He knows I could identify him."

"First of all, if he was up to no good – and we still don't know that for sure – you don't know that he wrote down your license. He probably didn't get it when he first pulled up, 'cause he wouldn't think that he needed it. And when he left, he was in a hurry, so he still probably didn't get it.

"Even if he did, unless he has access to police databases, the chances of him being able to find out who it belongs to are almost nil.

"But if by some chance, he did, it's going to show your address in Lancaster and you'll be out of there in two weeks. So not much to worry about there."

"The other thing is that most cops wouldn't connect this guy to those other crimes. Most would have taken your statement and told you it was probably nothing and sent you on your way. The report would be filed and no one would think about it.

"It's only because Franklin is smarter than the average cop that you even know anything about the other crimes. The bad guy isn't going to know that the cops connected him."

She sighed. "All of that makes perfect sense. I know I'm being irrational and that nothing really bad actually happened to me. Other women have been mugged, raped, murdered. I was just approached by someone who may or may not have been dangerous.

"But I just feel…oh, I don't know, I'm just weirded out. Would you mind if I just sort of vegged out today?"

He settled next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "I don't mind that at all. Vegging out is one of my favorite things."

She nestled in with him and tried to start feeling safe again.

By the time she was ready to leave on Sunday, she was starting to come out of the funk. And even though neither one of them wanted her to leave, she still set out early. She wanted to be sure there were lots of people on the road and he agreed.

But he held onto her for a while longer before she left.

"Next time I come, I won't be going back to Lancaster." She told him.

"I know." He still held on. "I know it."

Finally, she pulled away from him with a kiss. "I have to go."

"Call me on your way. I want to hear from you."

"I will, I promise."

He nodded and she got into her car and drove away. She called him every twenty minutes until she pulled into her driveway and then she told him she was safely home.

As each day passed, she tried to put the incident behind her. But at night, alone in her bed, she could feel the fear creeping in. That was when she wanted House there beside her to hold her and reassure her. She couldn't wait until she was with him every night.

On Friday, Officer Franklin called her.

"He was caught. He was on the Turnpike, this time out near Harrisburg. He stopped another woman and she was smart like you. They got him. He's not very smart. The rapist left DNA behind and if it matches, he's sunk."

"Will I need to testify?" Karen asked.

"Probably not. The DNA should be enough to convict him. And since he never actually committed a crime with you, there's really nothing he can be charged with concerning what happened. I'll let you know what we find out. But I wanted you to relax now that he's caught."

"I will. Thank you so much Officer Franklin."

"Good luck in Princeton, Ms Rossi. My best to Dr. House."

After that phone call, she felt so much better. She called House and told him what the officer had said.

He was more relieved than he could express to her. Despite giving her the rational reasons why she shouldn't be frightened, he'd been scared shitless when she returned to Lancaster. He tried to wait for her phone calls, but it was hard. When she finally reported that she was home, he'd relaxed at last.

Knowing that this guy was caught made it a lot easier. Now he could just anticipate her return. And he really couldn't wait until she came back and they could start their life together in the house they'd selected.

"So," she asked him. "Have you been packing?"

"Sure."

"Right. Well, I'll be there Thursday night, so I can help you finish up, okay?"

"Sounds good."

"And we get the keys on Friday, right?"

"Right."

"Oh, and Frank will keep the kids until the following Tuesday, so that we can have a little time to settle in. Then he has to be in New Jersey on Wednesday for business, so he'll bring them to us then."

"Works for me."

"Well, good. Then I'll see you next week."

She hung up and finished the preparations for the yard sale. She didn't believe that House had been packing, but assumed she'd be able to force him into it once she got there.

The closing on their house was Thursday morning. Karen made sure everything that the movers were taking for her was boxed up and loaded on the truck Wednesday. The stuff that Frank wanted was taken to his cousin's house and stored in the garage.

Karen loaded suitcases and boxes with her personal belongings into her car.

Frank and Karen met at the title clerk's office and spent the next hour signing paper after paper as they turned over possession of their house to the buyers, a young couple with a toddler and another baby on the way.

Karen felt a little melancholy relinquishing her home, the place where her children had been born and grown, to strangers. But these people were young and full of hopes, just as she and Frank had been once upon a time.

She looked at the man sitting there. She knew there would always be a part of her that cared for him. After all, he was the father of her children. But then, she thought of the man she was heading to. It was exciting and a little scary to think of that. Still, she had the feeling she was doing the right thing.

Finally, the paperwork was done and the keys were handed over to the excited buyers and she and Frank had a check. They would pay off what was left of the mortgage and still be able to pay off their loans and credit cards. There might even be a few hundred left for each of them when that was done.

But the important part was that they were financially free of each other. Frank would continue to pay child support, but she had not requested alimony. She could take care of herself.

Once it was finished, she got in her car and headed to Princeton for her new life.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When House heard Karen at the door, he felt a little thrill.

Well, he thought, that was silly. What was he a teenager? But knowing that she was going to be a part of his life from now on was more exciting than anything he'd known in a really long time.

He greeted her and she fell into his arms, holding him as close to her body as she could.

"Hey," he said, "what's this?"

"I'm just really happy to be here at last. And to know that I'm not going to leave you."

He pulled her close to him. "Yeah, I know."

They stood there, just holding each other, their bodies saying what their words couldn't.

Finally, they broke apart and she moved into the apartment, then stopped in shock as she looked around.

"Oh my God, Greg!"

"What?"

"You packed!"

He smiled, lifting the corner of his mouth as he did. He had indeed packed. The books were gone from the shelves, the pictures and instruments were off the walls. The only things remaining were the furniture and the piano. Everything else was – presumably – in the boxes piled against the walls.

He'd been reluctant to pack, more out of laziness than anything else, until she'd been accosted that night and he'd thought about the possibility of losing her. Suddenly he knew how important she was to him and how important their life together was. He wanted it and he was willing to do whatever he had to for that.

Even if that meant physical labor.

Besides, he'd missed her so much in these last two weeks, that it at least kept him busy and helped the time to pass.

She was smiling at him with that amazing smile of hers and he felt all gooey inside. But he couldn't have that!

So he just shrugged and said, "No big deal. You asked me to pack, I packed."

"But this is so wonderful! You're all finished! All we have to do is direct the movers. Thank you, Greg!"

She was so ecstatically happy, he just couldn't help that warm and gooey feeling, despite himself. He gathered her into his arms and kissed her.

"So, since I've been a good boy, do I get a reward?"

"I think that can be arranged."

"But first, I was thinking of something else."

He smiled at her and pulled out his phone – since the stereo was packed - and scrolled through the music on it until he found what he wanted.

In seconds, the Beatles started singing:

_Something in the way she moves_

_Attracts me like no other lover…_

He pulled her into his arms and moved slowly around the room with her. She rested her head on his shoulder as they swayed. As the song ended, he pulled back and looked into her eyes, then kissed her.

They headed for the bedroom, which was also empty and with stacked boxes. She just smiled and sighed and pulled him to the bed.

He never knew that a little packing could get him such rewards.

Karen was up early the next day, even though House was still asleep. She had assumed that he wouldn't do anything and she'd have to spend her evening packing. But since he'd done all the work, she was free to enjoy him.

Now, however, there was work to be done. She let him sleep a little longer as she ran out to the local coffee shop for coffee and pastries for breakfast. But as soon as she returned, she brought the food to the bedroom and woke him up, making sure to stand a distance away from the bed. Otherwise he would entice her back into it.

"What?" he grumbled. "What time is it?"

"Seven o'clock. Time to get up."

"The only thing I would even consider doing at seven o'clock does not involve me getting out of this bed. But it does involve you getting back into it."

"Nope. Plenty of other days for that. We have things to do."

He groaned and opened his eyes to see her standing there and looking at something she was holding.

"What the hell is that?"

"What?" she asked, turning around.

"That thing in your hand?"

"Are you telling me you've never seen a clipboard before?"

"I've seen them. I just don't know why you have one."

"I've written down everything I need to do. I've been making notes on it all week. And I can jot down anything else that I think of."

"Oh, god."

"Now, when are we getting the keys?"

He sighed. He knew that going back to sleep would be almost impossible. "Ed is dropping them off on his way to work. They're probably here already."

"You signed all the papers yesterday?"

"Yep."

She nodded and checked something off on her clipboard.

He glared at her. "How long are you going to carry that thing around with you?"

"Until everything is done."

"Oh, god."

"Now, what time are the piano movers coming?"

"Eleven."

She nodded. "Okay, I can work with that. The regular movers will be here at ten. We can have them get everything from the living room first so they won't be tripping over each other."

She made a note on the clipboard as she spoke.

"Will you stop doing that?" he said.

"Doing what?"

"Writing things on that stupid board. We're adults. We know what we have to do. We don't have to make notes along the way."

"I need to be sure I remember everything. I need to keep track of what's done and what isn't. I need to – to- "

"To feel in control?"

She nodded.

"That guy really threw you for a loop, didn't he?"

She shrugged. "I'm okay. But I was feeling a little out of it last weekend. Then I found the clipboard and started making notes and it made me feel better."

He nodded. "Okay. If it makes you feel better. Just, please, don't ask me to check it."

She smiled. "I won't." And she leaned down to kiss him. He tried to pull her into the bed, but she broke away. "No. Not now. We have things to do."

"What do we have to do? The movers aren't coming until ten. I told Ed to just throw the keys in the mail slot, 'cause I figured we'd be busy."

"As soon as I have the keys, I have to go to the house and clean it."

"Clean it? Why?"

"Do you want to move in to someone else's dirt?"

"The house has been empty. They cleaned it before they put it on the market."

"People have been traipsing through it since then. I'm going to go and clean it. You can either come and help me or stay here and wait for the movers."

If she wasn't here, he could get another two plus hours sleep until the movers came. "I'll stay here."

She smiled at him. "Okay, I should be back before the movers get here." She started to leave, then turned back to him. "But just in case, you'd better set your alarm."

He looked at her.

"I don't want you to still be asleep when they arrive." And she left the room.

He smiled, then lay back on the bed and closed his eyes. A second later, he opened them, sat up, set the alarm and lay back down.

Karen drove to the house and let herself in. It was totally empty, of course, and completely quiet. She knew that once the four of them were moved in, it would seldom be quiet again, so she relished the silence.

Then she walked around and just reveled in her new home. This was where she would be spending her life now. With her children. And the man she loved. She hugged herself and smiled. Then she went out to her car to bring in the cleaning supplies.

Nearly two hours later, House dragged himself out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans. Just in time, as it turned out, because as he was limping out of the bathroom, he heard knocking on the door.

He let the movers in and, remembering Karen's instructions and not wanting to be a red mark on her clipboard, told them to start with the living room so that they wouldn't be in the way of the piano movers.

He watched some TV while the men took out the living room furniture. By the time the piano movers arrived, the living room was cleaned out and the movers were starting on the bedroom.

He supervised what the piano guys did, making sure they didn't mishandle the instrument. But once it was on the truck, he found a corner to sit in until the movers had taken everything out of the apartment and headed towards the house.

Then he just sat there for a bit, staring at the empty apartment. With luck, he would never live here again, even though he wasn't giving it up. He knew with his track record, he had to have an insurance policy, a place to live if Karen couldn't stand him any more.

She was pretty patient, but he wasn't easy to love. Maybe that's why she had never said she loved him. And that was why he was reluctant to repeat what he had said to her while she was asleep.

Still, he was willing to give this his best effort, whatever the hell that was. He rose slowly from the floor, picked up his cane, took one more look at the empty apartment and left.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When he arrived at the house, he saw Karen with clipboard in hand, directing movers and making checks and notes on the board. He would really have to take that from her and hide it.

She greeted him with a smile and a quick kiss as she waltzed by him on the trail of a mover with a box.

The piano movers were still there setting up the piano. House walked around and inspected the instrument to make sure that they hadn't scratched it.

The movers finished their work soon after, leaving a trail of boxes behind them.

Within the hour, the furniture store delivered their sofa and chair. They still had to pick up the stuff at IKEA, but Karen planned on doing that the next day when Donna was with her. House really wasn't any good with carrying heavy boxes. Plus Wilson was coming to help as well.

Once the movers and the deliverymen were gone, House looked around, trying to find Karen.

He finally located her in their bedroom. She was putting the sheets on the bed.

"Now that is a good idea!' he told her. "Get the bed ready."

She grinned at him. "That's not why I was making it. When you move, the first thing you should do is make your bed. Because, at the end of the day, you'll be exhausted and you won't feel like making it. This way it's all ready!"

"This way, if you want to stop dealing with boxes and take some time out to have sex, it's all ready!" he said.

"You know, there is a lot of work to do."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

She laughed, then looked at him, considering. Greg House was not a man you forced to do anything he didn't want to do. He was also quickly bored if it wasn't intellectually interesting or otherwise stimulating. The last thing she wanted to do was to make him bored or unhappy.

"How about this?" she asked him. "You go get us some lunch while I finish up here. Then once the cable people have gone, we could, uh, 'christen' the house."

"By 'christen' do you mean…?" He broke off when he saw her smile.

He smiled as well. "Sounds like a plan to me. What do you want to eat?"

"There's a Wawa a few blocks over. Just get some hoagies. I'll take a shorti – roast beef, no onions, with oil and sweet peppers."

"Pretty specific."

"I know how I like my hoagie."

He nodded and headed out the door. She finished making the bed and headed into the bathroom. She pulled out towels and set them up in the closet. Later on they'd want to shower and not have to look for towels. She kept some in the box to be distributed in the kids' bathrooms. Then she placed toiletries – hers and his – into the medicine cabinet. There would be more to set up here of course, but this would give them their immediate needs.

Just as she was leaving the bathroom, she heard a knock at the door. She let the cable installers in and directed them where everything needed to go. There would be a DVR in the family room and in the master bedroom. She knew that House would want to record his own shows and not have to compete with the kids. There would be basic cable in the kitchen and the kids' rooms. There would also be the modem for the internet and land line telephone as well. As the man got to work, House walked in with lunch.

He had apparently stopped at a liquor store as well as the Wawa, since he had a six pack of beer with him. They went to the back deck to eat where the cable installer wouldn't be.

Besides the sandwiches, he had gotten a large bag of chips for himself and for her, a bottle of water and a pack of carrot sticks.

"Aw, that's sweet Greg. You know I need my veggies."

He cracked open a beer and said, "No problem."

They ate in silence and then returned to the house where the cable installer was just finishing and having her sign the work order. She did so and as the man left, checked something off on her clipboard.

"Okay, all clear." She said, smiling at him.

"Is sex with me on the clipboard?"

"No, of course not."

"Maybe you should add it. I don't want to mess up your schedule."

She put the board on the counter and smiled. "Schedule's over for the day."

"Really? You're not going to do anymore unpacking?"

She shook her head. "Not today. Tomorrow Donna and James will help us. Why do all that extra work by ourselves when we'll have two more sets of hands then?"

"I like the way you think." He leaned over and kissed her, then took her hand and led her into the living room.

"Greg, it's a new sofa!"

"Double christening. New house, new sofa."

"Okay, but wait a second." She ran out of the room and came back a few seconds later with a sheet.

"What the hell?"

"Do you mind if we don't get sex stains on the new sofa in the first twenty-four hours that we own it?"

He shrugged. "As long as there is sex, I'm good."

She spread out the sheet, then took his hand. "Sit down."

He did and she reached for him and quickly undid his belt and the zipper of his jeans. He rose slightly so that she could push them down with his boxers. When he was exposed, she kneeled in front of him and took his cock into her mouth. She worked on him to his immense joy for several minutes as he got harder and harder. When he was rock hard, she pulled her own shorts and panties off and climbed onto his lap. She guided him inside her and she started to ride him.

He cupped her ass as she rode and leaned back against the pillows of the sofa. Oh, this was definitely good. A comfortable place to sit while a sexy woman rode him. She took her time and enjoyed the exquisite feel of him as she moved up and down on his cock. Every time she pulled up and then slid back down, he thought he would die.

After what seemed like forever, but a forever they didn't want to end, she couldn't take it anymore and let go. As soon as he felt her contract around him, he let himself go and emptied himself into her as she rode out her orgasm.

He leaned back and held her against him. She relaxed as she put her head on his shoulder, both of them completely spent and satisfied.

At last they moved and fixed their clothes.

Karen said, "I'm just going to finish with our bathroom. Our room should at least be comfortable for us."

House grinned. "Yeah, we'll be needing it later. I'm going to go make sure the cable guy did the job right. I'll be in the family room."

"That's nice of you to check on the cable company's work. I know how hard that will be."

"You have no idea."

She spent most of the afternoon setting up her personal things in the bedroom and bathroom. She wouldn't have the chest of drawers until the next day, so she couldn't do all of her clothes, but she could hang things in the closet and arrange her shoes. She hung up some of his clothes too, his suit jackets and some shirts.

House spent the afternoon napping in the family room.

When she found him there, she woke him gently and said, "Come on, let's get cleaned up and go get some dinner."

He nodded. They showered and went to a local sports bar for dinner. Then they returned to their house and made love again in their bed. They were holding each other as they fell asleep together for the first time in THEIR home.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

On Saturday, Karen was up early once more with clipboard in hand. House opened one eye, then closed it again.

"I'll make coffee and leave it on the counter." She told him. "But I have to go and get Donna from the train. She's coming in at nine. And James will be here soon too, so you'll have to get up then,"

"Who says?"

"Greg, let's take advantage of the fact that we have our friends helping us today. We can get a lot done."

"Yeah, yeah."

She leaned down and kissed him, then quickly left.

She arrived at the train station a few minutes before nine and by the time she made it to the platform where the train from New York was coming in, Donna had just stepped off the train.

The two women squeed and hugged each other.

Donna was tall and slim, but with nicely shaped breasts. She had black hair cut in a stylish bob. Even though she was dressed casually in jeans and t-shirt (with a designer name splashed across it), she still looked as though she had come out of a fashion magazine. And yet, there was also an openness, a warmth about her that was plain for all to see as well.

The two women tried to catch up on everything in the first five minutes of their meeting as they walked to Karen's car. Donna tossed her overnight bag in and they drove away. First stop was a coffee shop, because they needed to take a little time to catch up.

"So, what's the plan for today? Because I am sure that you have one." Donna said.

"Well, first we go to IKEA and pick up the stuff we ordered and…"

"IKEA? Oh, man, slap in my brother's face! I love it!"

Karen just smiled. "Then back to the house, get that stuff inside and start putting it together. Then, I thought you and I would just attack the kitchen."

Donna nodded. "Okay, I can handle that."

They finished their coffee and headed to IKEA. It didn't take long to get the furniture and soon they were pulling up in front of the house on Ginger Court.

Donna was impressed. "Very nice. I like it."

She was even more impressed when a dark-haired man came out of the house to help them.

"Oh, very, very nice. Greg is very yummy." She said.

"That's not Greg." Karen told her. "That's his friend James."

"Even nicer."

"Taken." She whispered, just as Wilson got to them and she heard Donna mutter "damn" under her breath.

"Hi, James!" Karen said. "Thanks for coming by."

"No problem. Sam would have come, but she had to, uh…"

"Oh, that's fine. Don't worry about it. This is my friend Donna."

The two shook hands and Wilson started to get the boxes. "I'll get these. You ladies go inside."

"Thank you so much!" Karen led Donna into the residence..

Where a very angry House was yelling to someone on the telephone.

"I don't care! You said you would be here today. I expect you here TODAY!" He paused. "No, Monday won't do. I can get any piano tuner here on Monday. I hired you because you said you could be here TODAY!"

Karen watched and waited while he railed at them some more, then hung up with a bang.

"God-damned, stupid, moronic idiots! How hard is it to make a fucking appointment and keep it?"

Karen took a deep breath, then said, "Greg, this is Donna."

House finally registered the fact that Karen was in the room as well as someone else.

"Uh, yeah, uh, hi. Uh, sorry about…"

Donna smiled. "That's okay. I fight with service people all the time."

"Stupid piano tuner was supposed to come today. Now he says he can't come until Monday. What the hell am I supposed to do until Monday?"

"Uh, unpack?' Karen asked.

He sighed. "Sorry. I just wanted….oh, never mind. Sorry, Donna."

"It's perfectly fine."

He nodded and went to help Wilson with the boxes. Donna watched him leave.

Once he was out of earshot, she said, "Did I say yummy before? I take that back. MAJOR yummy."

"You think so?"

"Sex on a stick, girlfriend."

Karen just smiled.

"Oh, that smile tells me he knows how to use it too."

The smile got broader and the eyebrows lifted.

"Oh, man! Well, you deserve it after my dear brother dropped the ball on that for so long. But hey, if you two ever break up, I want a shot at that."

"Donna! You would want my ex-boyfriend?"

"Not as a boyfriend. I just want one night. He is too good to pass up."

Karen shook her head. "I've never heard you ask for my cast-offs before."

"That's because your only other cast-off was my brother. Ew."

"That's true."

They laughed and went to the living room to see what the guys were doing.

Wilson had brought all the boxes inside with House supervising and commenting. They were starting to open them, but Karen stopped them.

"No. It's easier to carry the boxes to the rooms where they belong and then put the furniture together there. It would be harder to carry the finished furniture."

"Good idea." Wilson said.

She directed them as to where the boxes belonged and set Wilson and House at following the directions for putting the stuff together, while she and Donna returned to the kitchen. They worked for about an hour or so and went to see the progress.

In the dining room area, there were pieces of table everywhere. Wilson had an open tool box in front of him and House, with glasses perched on the end of his nose, was reading the directions and yelling at Wilson,

"No, that's not the right part!"

"That's the part you told me to get."

"No, I told you to get part A."

"This is part A."

"Well, then the other part A."

"There is no other part A, House. There can only be one A. Next is B, then C."

"Instead of proving that you passed kindergarten, why don't you just get the right part?"

"Why don't you find me the right part?"

The two men glared at each other and the women tried to hold back their laughter. They turned and glared at the women instead.

"I've got a better idea." Karen said. "Why don't we help? Two separate teams can get more done."

They separated. Karen and Wilson went upstairs to put together the sofa bed in the loft area and also the kids' beds that had been dropped in their rooms by the movers. House and Donna continued what the men had started in the dining room.

Karen could see Wilson stealing glances at her as though he wanted to say something, but couldn't get the words out. She decided to let him out of his misery.

"What's on your mind, James?"

He still hesitated, then said, "I'm really happy that you two are together. But I just want to be sure you understand how he can be."

"How can he be?"

"He can be … unbearable. But he's worth taking the time for."

She looked at him and smiled slightly. "Did you think I didn't know that?"

"I'm not sure what you know, but…"

"James, I know that he's not an easy man. I don't think he'd be as interesting if he was. I'm not a saint either. But we're both going to try to do this. We'll make mistakes, but who doesn't?"

He nodded his head, then smiled and gave her a hug. At that moment, House was walking by downstairs and looked up to see them in the loft.

"Hey!" He yelled. "Get your hands off my woman and get to work."

Karen smiled, feeling warm and squishy when he called her his woman.

House returned to the dining room where Donna was laying out the pieces for the table. She looked up at him and saw him staring at her.

"What's up?"

He inclined his head toward the ceiling. "My friend is up there giving Karen advice about me. Are you going to give me advice about her?"

"No."

"You aren't going to warn me not to hurt your best friend or anything like that?"

"No."

He stared at her, not really believing what she was saying.

She sat back and looked at him. "Karen is a big girl. She doesn't need me to protect her."

"How are you handling this?"

"Handling what?"

"She was married to your brother. Now she's with someone else."

Donna sighed. "Ah, my brother. I love my brother. He's a good guy, he really is. He's a wonderful father. And for lots of years, he was a good husband. Then he stopped being one. When that happened, I actually told her to get rid of him. She doesn't deserve that."

"She said you told her to come and see me.'

"I did. Karen is a very loyal person. She didn't take her vows lightly. The fact that she slept with you in Philadelphia told me that you had to be special and that she really liked you. I thought you might be someone she could enjoy."

"What if I had rejected her or blew her off when she called?"

"I also gave her a hundred dollars for a hotel room in case that happened."

He chuckled, then sat on the floor and started reaching for the pieces.

"No, not that one." She said as she handed him a piece. "Start with this one…"


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sorry it's taking me some time to update. I'm actually working on two stories at once (more fool me!) and besides, RL is kicking butt these days. But I will keep updating. I will NOT abandon this story. And the other one will get posted here as well in due time. Thanks for your patience and your lovely reviews!**_

Chapter 11

They got the furniture put together and then moved on to other things. Wilson and Donna set up the beds in the kids' rooms while Karen and House worked in the dining room.

By seven, everyone was tired. Karen called to order pizza, but Wilson decided to head home since Sam was waiting for him.

The three of them sat at the newly assembled dining room table with pizza and beer and laughed over the activities of the day. Eventually, House wandered off to the family room to watch the Phillies game.

The two women sat in the living room and just chatted about things.

"So," Donna began. "Didn't you say that James was taken?"

"Yes, he's living with someone."

"Hmmm."

"Why?"

"Well, he was flirting with me most of the day."

"You're kidding?"

"I'm old enough to know when a man is flirting."

Karen thought about that and about things House had told her about his friend. "Well, I think that may just be his way. But, on the other hand, there might be trouble in paradise."

"Have you met his girlfriend?"

"Yes. And let's just say we did not become best buds."

"Uh-oh. What happened?"

"Well, she was ragging on Greg all night. And I called her on it. And that's probably why she was 'busy' today."

Donna smiled. "Good for you. But Greg doesn't seem like the type to take that sort of crap."

"He was trying to be nice – for me."

"Oh, how sweet! So what happened when you stood up for him?"

"He was happy. Very happy. And showed me how very grateful he was. If you know what I mean.'

"I do, but feel free to elaborate."

They laughed and moved on to other subjects. But before long, the activities of the day got to them and they headed to bed. Donna was sleeping in Emma's room. Karen went to her bedroom. House heard her and turned off the TV to join her.

"Everything okay?" he asked her.

"Sure. It was just so nice to have time to spend with Donna. I hope you don't mind that we deserted you."

"Nope. Better than having to sit and listen to girl talk."

"Even if we were discussing your sexual prowess?"

His eyebrow raised. "You were?'

She grinned. "We may have touched on it."

"Well, then time to give you more to talk about." And he pulled her into his arms.

The next day the three of them took it easy. They had done so much work the day before that Karen said it was time to relax. So they took Donna out to brunch and walked around Princeton a bit before driving her to the train.

The two women hugged.

"You'll come visit again soon, right?" Karen asked her. "You said it wasn't a long train ride."

"It wasn't. And I'll be back." She turned to House. "That is, if Greg doesn't mind me visiting."

He shrugged. "No problem."

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "It was very nice to meet you, Greg House. And while I won't tell you to take care of my friend, I will tell you to take care of my niece and nephew."

He winced and watched as she walked to the train. Then she turned to Karen and said conspiratorially, "Remember what I said." Then, with a little wave, she was gone.

House looked at Karen. "What did that mean?"

"Nothing."

"If it was nothing, she wouldn't have said it. What was she talking about? Was she warning you about me? Offering to have me killed if I hurt you? What?"

"Nothing like that. Just forget it."

"Do you know me at all? What was it?"

Karen sighed and knew that if she didn't tell him he wouldn't stop bothering her about it. "It's not really important and I really didn't want to see your reaction."

"She didn't like me, right? She acted all nice, but she thinks I'm not good enough for you."

"No." She blew out a breath. "She told me that if we ever break up, she wants a chance to try you out."

"What?"

"She called you sex on a stick."

He stared at her, then slowly lifted the corner of his mouth. "Wow. So, would she consider a threesome?"

"No. And before you ask, neither would I."

"Damn." But she could see that he was strutting a bit.

"Come on, Greg, I'm sure lots of women have wanted you."

He shrugged. "Yeah, that way." He looked at her. "Not many willing to take me on for the long run."

"Their loss."

Karen dropped him at home while she went to the grocery store and got stocked up with food. There hadn't been much at his place and she had emptied her own cupboards before moving, so she had to buy everything.

She carted all the bags inside and he strolled into the kitchen while she started putting the food away. She handed him a bag with cold things and had him load the fridge and freezer. He nabbed an ice cream sandwich while he worked.

Once all the food was put away, she headed to the family room with him trailing behind.

"What now?" he asked.

"Movies and music." She said as she opened some boxes containing all of their CD's and DVD's. She started to arrange the movies in the case by the TV and he examined the titles from her box.

"Why do you have all of this?"

"Oh, sorry, I know my collection is a little strange. But back in college, I fell in love with British comedy. Do you know Blackadder or Jeeves and Wooster?"

"Yeah, I know them well. The Brits have it going on."

She smiled. "Well, then we can watch them again together."

He smiled back.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The piano tuner never made it on Saturday, but had promised to be there first thing Monday morning. With all of the threats House made, the guy realized that if he didn't, he'd be in big trouble.

So at nine a.m., the doorbell rang. Karen ran to let the guy in and got him started while House threw some clothes on and went to the living room to supervise.

Which he did. The guy was a nervous wreck inside of five minutes with House looking over his shoulder. It would have continued the entire time, except Karen pulled House away with the French toast she had made for breakfast. Reluctantly, he went to the kitchen.

When he finished eating, twenty minutes later, the tuner was done as well. House immediately sat down and started playing a few rifts, checking high and low notes until he was satisfied. Then he nodded, paid the guy and sent him on his way.

Karen was smiling at him. "Happy now?"

"Yeah, I guess." He saw her looking around. "What's up?"

"I can't find my clipboard. I've been looking for it all morning."

"Oh, no!" he said. "What will we do? We'll never function without it."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What did you do with it?"

"Relax. This is our last day alone. The kids come tomorrow and I go back to work. And we still haven't christened every room."

"We don't have to christen every room right away."

"Yes we do." He said with a leer.

She laughed and decided, what the hell? The kids could help her with the unpacking when they got there. And he'd done a lot of work that weekend getting the house set up. She went to him and put her arms around his neck.

"Okay." She whispered. "Where do you want to start?"

He smiled and led her into the family room. She aimed for the sofa, but he stopped her. He grabbed a few throw pillows off the sofa and put them on the rug in front of the fireplace. Then he lowered himself down to the floor and reached up to pull her down with him.

"The floor? Really Greg? Aren't we old for that?"

"Nope."

She shook her head, but sat down beside him.

"If it were winter, I'd have a big fire going." He told her.

"That would be nice."

"We'll do that then. But in the meantime, we can turn up the heat in the summer too."

She smiled as he pulled her close to him. He kissed her gently on the lips as her arms went around his waist. Somehow their clothes disappeared and they were laying on the pillows skin to skin.

He bestowed little kisses up and down her body while she lay back and enjoyed it. Then his mouth moved up and met hers in a hard kiss. Just when she thought he was going to break it, he intensified it instead and pushed his tongue into her mouth. As she responded to the kiss, she felt him growing harder and harder.

She reached down with her hand and closed it around him. While he continued to kiss her, she moved her hand up and down his length.

As he got more excited, he finally broke the kiss and moaned a few times, before pulling her hand away and pushing her down against the pillows. Then he entered her slowly, moving slowly in and out, while she moaned in pleasure. He increased the intensity and before long they were both going over the edge.

They dozed on the pillows for a while, then got up. She made lunch and they ate in front of the TV.

They really wanted to spend the rest of the day making love in every room of the house, but they ended up turning on an old movie on TCM, which was followed by another one and another. So the day was spent curled up together on the sofa.

They ordered in Chinese food and found more TV to watch Eventually, they made it to bed and just curled up together and went to sleep. Somehow, that seemed even nicer.

House was up early the next day. Well, early for him. By nine thirty, he was out of the house and on his way to work. When Karen got to the kitchen, she saw her clipboard sitting in the middle of the table. She smiled and shook her head.

Just after lunch, Frank arrived with Daniel and Emma. Karen ran outside as soon as she saw the car pull up. She was so excited to show them their new home. The kids got out of their father's car and looked at the house.

"It's really pretty, Mom." Emma said.

"Cool." Daniel added.

"Your rooms are upstairs. Come on, I'll show you."

Frank followed behind with some suitcases as Karen led her children into the house.

Daniel stopped at the piano. "Whose piano."

"Greg's. Didn't I tell you that he plays?"

Daniel shook his head, then followed his mother and sister upstairs. Karen showed them where their rooms were and the loft area in between with the sofa bed. They seemed pleased.

Frank dropped their luggage near the sofa so that they could take it to their respective rooms, then went downstairs. Karen accompanied him as he looked around the living room.

"Did he pick this stuff out?" he asked.

"No, I did."

"Really? Doesn't look like your style."

"No, it doesn't look like your style. But it is mine."

"Do you really think…"

"Look, I know it's not Ethan Allan-last-forever stuff. But I like it. And since I'm the one living here, not you, I really don't care what you think about it."

He just stared at her. "I assume you're aware that your boyfriend spent time in an insane asylum."

She glared at him. "He was in a mental hospital for a few months to work out some problems. Which he did. What are you getting at, Frank?"

"Nothing. Just saying."

"Right. Oh, by the way, Donna said hi. She was here this past weekend helping us."

"Oh great! My sister helps my wife shack up with her boyfriend."

"Ex-wife, Frank."

"Right." He blew out a breath. "Well, I've got to go check out some apartments. Are we back on schedule now?"

"Sure. The kids are here this weekend, you can have them the next one."

He nodded, said goodbye and left.

When he was gone, she breathed a sigh of relief. She was glad she didn't have to put up with him anymore. Not that Greg was perfect by any means, but still.

House was almost disappointed that he didn't have a patient to keep him at the hospital. He wanted to get home to Karen, but he was a little worried. Her children were there now. He wasn't exactly sure what his role with them was or should be.

He warily walked into the house.

To find Daniel sitting at his piano, hitting keys with one finger.

Holding in what he wanted to say was hard, but somehow, he just managed to say. "Hi. What's up?"

The boy looked at him uneasily and jumped up from the piano. "Uh, hi. Sorry about sitting at your piano. I, uh…"

"You, uh, what?"

"Well, see I learned how to play back when I was a kid. But I got bored with it and begged my folks to not take lessons. So I stopped. But now that I'm doing the drum in the school band, I've been thinking, it would be cool to play piano and maybe even guitar, you know?"

"Yeah, I know."

"So, I was, like, wondering, if, like, you would maybe, like help me with them?"

"You want me to 'like' help you or really help you."

Daniel looked at the floor, not sure if the snark meant yes or no.

House knew what the kid was thinking and feeling. "I know what you mean. I lost interest for a while when I was young. Got it back around your age. And the girls like guys that can play guitar."

Daniel's half smile told House that was where the kid's thoughts were.

"You like music?" House asked him.

Daniel nodded.

"Okay, here's the thing. If you can remember how to read music, you're more than halfway there. The rest takes practice. Find some music you like to play and just play it. Keep playing it until it sounds good. Then play it some more until it sounds really good."

Daniel nodded again. "And the guitar?"

House shrugged. "I can show you. It's different from the piano. And I don't just mean because it's portable."

"Yeah, I know."

"Okay, we'll work on it."

"Thanks…uh, what should we call you?"

"I guess King of the Universe or your highness is out?"

Daniel smiled.

"Okay, then in that case, I guess Greg will do."

"Okay. Thanks, Greg."

The boy ran off and House continued towards the dining room where he found Karen standing with a smile on her face.

"Well, you're happy to see me." He told her.

"I like that you and Daniel are bonding."

He rolled his eyes. "Bonding? Give me a break. Kid likes music. I know music. I can help him. No big deal."

She continued to smile as she reached up to kiss him. "Right. No big deal."

Well, House thought, dealing with the kids might not be too bad, especially if it made Karen happy. Because when she was happy, she could make him VERY happy.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

By the end of the week, when House came home, there were no boxes anywhere. Everything had been put away and the empty boxes disposed of. He even made his way up to the loft one day and checked in the kids' rooms. There was some normal teenage clutter, but everything had been unpacked. He knew some people that lived out of boxes for months when they moved.

His look of amazement amused her.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Where is everything? We moved in a week ago. And all of the boxes are gone."

"Right. What's wrong with that?"

"Well, where are they?"

"I got rid of the boxes once they were unpacked. Why? Did you want them for something?"

"No, I don't want the boxes. But, you unpacked everything? I mean EVERYTHING? In one week?"

"Well, I didn't have to go work. And I had help. James and Donna over the weekend, we did a lot. And the kids this week. So, yeah, it's done."

He just shook his head, amazed.

He was about to be more amazed by this woman. Not only had she unpacked everything and gotten rid of the trash, she had hung curtains and drapes and pictures. The house looked as though they'd been living there for months instead of days.

So they started to settle in to their new home and new routines.

Hers involved getting the kids set up with all of the activities they would be doing for the upcoming school year. Then she put up a calendar so that the kids could put in all of their activities. And it was already filling up. Soccer practice and games, band practice, Girl Scouts, etc. He groaned when he saw it, not that he hadn't known she'd be involved in all of that stuff.

His involved finding out which video games the kids were good at and which ones he could beat them at.

But one other thing really floored him. He found out about it after dinner one night. They'd had steak and when they were finished, she gathered up all the bones and put them in a zip lock bag.

"Uh, Karen? Why are you saving trash?"

"It's for Rocco."

"Okay. Can I ask who Rocco is?"

"He lives next door."

"You're giving some guy next door the bones that we've gnawed on?" He looked at her strangely, wondering if there was something wrong with her or the guy next door.

"Sure. Kathy said he loves them."

"And Kathy would be…?"

"Our next door neighbor. Really, Greg, I told you about them yesterday."

"Oh, right." She'd been going on about something when he came home from the hospital, but he'd been tired and really hadn't paid much attention.

"So Kathy and Rocco can't afford food? Is that why you're giving them our scraps?"

"Greg! Kathy isn't eating them! They're for Rocco."

"Uh-huh." He was still confused.

"Do you remember anything I told you yesterday?"

"Uh, sure."

"No, you don't." she sighed. "Once again, Kathy is our next door neighbor. She's around our age and very nice. Rocco is her dog."

"Ah. Okay, that makes sense now. I was getting a little concerned."

She just shook her head and placed the bag in the fridge.

And to add to it, the next day, he found a strange woman sitting on the deck with Karen drinking iced tea, while a pit bull lay on the floor at their feet.

Karen smiled at him. "Greg, this is our neighbor, Kathy. And this handsome fellow is Rocco." She added, as she patted the dog's head.

"Yeah, hi." He said. He wasn't good at meeting new people and wasn't really in the mood to 'chat'. "Sorry, I need to go inside. Have to go in and, uh, do something."

Karen just rolled her eyes. "We know you're busy. Go ahead."

Kathy, who had long dark hair and a nice smile, just said, "No problem, it was nice meeting you."

He nodded and made his escape into the house. It wasn't that he had anything against their neighbor. He just wasn't comfortable around strangers. People didn't usually get him. Although for some reason Karen did. He smiled a little at that.

And for some reason, her kids seemed to like him too. At least they didn't seem to dislike him.

In fact, as soon as he made it inside, Daniel stopped him.

"Can you work with me on the piano a little?" the boy asked.

House shrugged. "Sure."

They went to the living room and spent the next hour at the piano. Daniel played some songs that he had sheet music for – badly. And House helped him find the right notes and chords.

House had thought he would be bored with helping the kid play, but he found it not to be too bad. Daniel was really intent on playing and House found it fun to see him catch on and learn new musical bits.

But even when they left the piano, they found things to interest them. They watched stupid movies or TV together and played video games.

Karen often came into the family room to find them watching "Jackass". She would turn right around and leave, since she hated that show.

Finding things in common with the girl was a little harder, but after she laughed at a few of his jokes – even some of the lamer ones – he knew he had her too. Before long they were watching sports together and science fiction.

But it was with Daniel that he seemed to bond the most. Maybe because he was more comfortable around a teenaged boy, having been one himself – and sometimes behaving as though he still was.

As far as his relationship with Karen, things were progressing normally – for the most part. Of course, they still kept finding out new things about each other.

About a week or so after they'd set up house, they found out something.

House had just gone to bed after working late at the hospital. She was already laying there. He reached out to pull her close, when she stopped him.

"Not tonight, Greg."

"Tired of me already?"

"No, of course not. I just have my period. And killer cramps."

"You have your period?"

"Yes."

"Seriously?"

"Yes." She turned to look at him and saw the incredulous look on his face. "Why do you look so shocked? You do know about women? Once a month, something happens to them? Let me know if any of this is familiar."

"I know what periods are. I didn't think you had them."

"And you haven't noticed that I'm a woman? "

"We've been sleeping together for like eight moths. You haven't had a period in all that time."

"Yes, I have. I just haven't had it when I was with you. My cycle's always been pretty regular and it just never happened when I came to visit."

He nodded. "Right."

She lay back down and curled into her pillow. He lay behind her and put his arm around her.

"Greg, I told you…"

"Shut up. Close your eyes."

She did and she felt his hand moving slowly over her stomach and abdomen. His movements were small and gentle. It relaxed her and made the cramps lessen.

"Mmm. That feels nice."

"Hey, these hands can give pleasure in many ways."

"They certainly can."

She drifted off to sleep, feeling content and happy.

_**A/N: The "neighbor" and her dog is a shout-out ot my friend and fellow fanfic writer, the wonderful glenlivet. Rocco was our mascot until he left us last year for the immortal dog pound. We all miss him. RIP Rocco!**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

House came home from the hospital, looking for Karen. The kids were in the family room playing Guitar Hero. They told him she was in her bedroom.

He went into the master suite, then stopped short when he saw her. She was sitting on the bed, reading a magazine, with a kitchen timer beside her.

But what stopped him was her hair.

It was sticking out around her head with some sort of brown gunk on it.

He stared at her in shocked silence. When she noticed him there, she smiled at him.

"Hi. You're home early."

"What the hell is that?"

"What?"

"That shit on your head."

"Oh, sorry, it's my root touch-up."

"And what the hell is that?"

"Covering the gray roots."

"Your hair's not gray." He protested.

"Not entirely. But I get some at the temples and sideburns."

"I've never seen any gray."

"Of course not. That's why I use the color."

"Okay, but I've never seen you use that crap either."

"Well, do you think I would use it when I was with you on those weekends? We always had better things to do."

He realized that was true, but he continued to stare at her.

"Does it bother you?"

He shrugged. It didn't bother him – exactly – but it was strange.

"Talk to me, Greg. What's up?"

"I don't know. Just seems weird."

"I know. Remember, we were in a very odd relationship before. Just seeing each other twice a month. We didn't have to deal with the everyday things. Now we do."

He nodded. "Guess so. Well, I'll let you finish… that. I'm getting a beer."

She watched him go. She knew that all of this was strange for him, but if he couldn't handle the normal things, how would he handle the big things when they came?

He came home late from the hospital one day. She greeted him at the door, but he seemed distracted.

"Is everything alright?"

He just shrugged. "Got a case that's stumping me."

"Oh, she said. His work was a mystery to her. She knew nothing about medicine. There was no advice she could give him.

It made her feel inadequate. Maybe he'd have been better off with another doctor who would understand his work.

"Can I get you a beer?"

He nodded and limped to the living room, then practically collapsed on the sofa. She brought him the beer and sat beside him.

"There's food if you're hungry.'

"Maybe later."

"Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Yeah," he snapped. "Leave me alone!"

"Okay." She said in a shaky voice and headed to the kitchen.

Shit, he thought. This was why he didn't do relationships. He was no damn good at it.

He got up and followed her into the kitchen.

She was standing at the sink and her back was towards him.

"Sorry." He said quietly.

She turned. "What?"

"Sorry. When I'm thinking about a case, I'm, uh, not very social."

She nodded. "Okay."

He could see that she was still upset, but didn't really know what else to say. He decided to go with the banal.

"So did you say there was food?"

"Sure." She got a bowl and filled it with some stew from a pot on the stove. She put it on the table and as he was crossing the room to go to it he took her arm and looked into her eyes.

"Really," he said, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I have to understand that you're not always going to be in a good mood."

"It's not that. It's just when I'm preoccupied by a case…"

"I know. And I feel so inadequate. There's nothing I can do to help you."

"I don't expect you to help me. And you're not inadequate. You don't have that knowledge. You're not supposed to. You're…"

He stopped and stared off into space.

"Greg?" she asked "Are you okay?"

He was silent, his mind working feverishly. Then he got up and left the room as quickly as he could. As he headed out the door, she heard him talking on his cell.

"Stop the antibiotics. Check her blood again. I know you did, but this time check for…"

His words were lost as he reached his car and got in.

She watched him drive away in confusion.

Later that night, she was asleep when she felt him get in beside her.

She turned and said softly, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Sorry I ran off. When I get the answer, I have to run with it."

"And you had the answer?"

He nodded.

"Your patient?"

"Will live to annoy again."

"That's good."

He laid there quietly for a few minutes, before saying, "I didn't mean to ignore you or shut you out, but I'll do that a lot."

"Greg, I understand. At least I think I do. You're a brilliant man. I have to be patient."

"Christ, no!" he said angrily. "You don't have to treat me differently. Stop being so goddamned understanding. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I shouldn't have walked out without saying anything to you. I shouldn't act like an inconsiderate jerk.

"But the truth is I will. I'll do this time after time. I'll yell, treat you like shit and act like a jerk time after time. I don't expect you to forgive me every time, but you're such a nice person, you probably will."

"What's wrong with that?" she asked him.

"Nothing. Except that I'll take advantage and act like more of a jerk the next time."

"So, what do you want me to do? Not forgive you?"

"As if I know. I know less about this relationship crap than you do."

She was silent as she thought about his words. When she finally spoke, she put her hand on his chest and said, "Greg, are you expecting this relationship to be perfect? Because I certainly am not. No relationship is ever perfect. Two virtual strangers trying to mold their lives together is never easy. Throw a couple of teenagers in and it's a sure recipe for disaster."

"So we don't have a chance?" he asked her.

"No, we just have to do what all of the other couples struggling to maintain a relationship do. We have to sometimes get angry, sometimes forgive and just …be. And hope for the best."

"Hoping for the best has never been my strong point."

"Always time to try something new."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Of course Karen immediately threw herself into the various activities that her children were involved in:

She volunteered to be a co-leader for Emma's Girl Scout troop, as well as the troop cookie manager.

She joined the band parents group to help plan fund raisers.

She became the team parent for the soccer team, organizing snacks, rides, etc.

There were a few other things as well, but House couldn't keep track of all of them. Those were the ones that seemed to be the main topic of conversation.

It only bothered him when he thought she was neglecting him for these things, but Karen was very careful to not do that. She always had dinner ready before she ran off to do something and when she came home she was sure to pamper him.

She didn't want him to feel that those things were more important than he was. She was able to keep up with everything for the most part. So far, her jobs consisted of temporary assignments that lasted for a few days or maybe a week, so they didn't really impede on her time with the kids or House.

But then she got an assignment with a company for a three-week position that involved helping with their inventory. For the first two weeks, she did regular forty-hour weeks and it was fine.

But for the third week, they were running behind and they asked everyone – temps included - to stay overtime and help out. Then money was good and Karen didn't want to say no. Also, she was compiling recommendations from the employers at her temp jobs to help her get a full time job.

At three o'clock on Tuesday, she called House.

"Greg, I need to work late."

"Okay." He said.

"I mean, I need to work really late. I probably won't be home until after eleven."

"Okay." He said again.

"If I'd known earlier, I would have put something in the crock pot or left a casserole or something, but…"

"It's okay."

"I guess you can just order pizza."

"Sure."

"And Daniel will need a ride home from band practice."

"Okay."

"And Emma is working on a project with a classmate, so she'll need to get picked up."

"Okay."

"I could see if I can call someone to pick them up or…"

"Karen, I said it's okay. I'll take care of it."

"You will?"

"I just said I would."

"You don't mind?"

"I didn't say that. But I'll take care of it."

"Okay. Thanks."

She hung up, wondering what just happened.

When she got home at almost eleven thirty, he was watching TV in their bed.

"Everything okay?"

"Yep."

"No problems?"

"Nope."

"What was for dinner?"

"Pizza."

She nodded, then said, "Greg, I know you don't want to get involved and I'm sorry that I had to work."

"Karen, I don't want to get involved and I don't want to become the taxi service that you seem to be. But if you need my help – once in awhile – I can do that."

"Thank you." She kissed him and he pulled her towards him.

She had to work late the rest of the week. On Wednesday, Frank came to take the kids for their mid-week dinner, then dropped Daniel at a friend's. House picked him up an hour later.

On Thursday, House got home early. Emma had soccer practice and Daniel had band, so both kids would be later. Karen had told him that they had rides home, so he was off the hook.

He thought about dinner. He could order out, but take-out wasn't as appealing these days. He was getting spoiled by Karen's home-cooked meals.

Daniel and Emma were surprised to come home to good smells coming from the kitchen.

"Mom must have gotten home early." Daniel said and Emma agreed.

But the kitchen showed them House wearing a blue apron and stirring something on the stove. There was a pan on the counter with delicious looking chicken inside and a casserole dish beside it with what looked like some kind of potatoes. There was a big green salad there too.

Both teenagers stood in shock watching him. When he saw them there, he said, "Hi. What's up?"

"Is Mom here?" Emma asked.

"No, she's working. She told you that."

"But there's dinner. Who cooked this?" Daniel wanted to know.

He looked down at his apron. "Well, it could be the little elves that live in the hollow tree outside, but I think they only do cookies. So I guess it would be me."

The kids looked at each other.

House grinned. "Go set the table. Everything's just about ready."

They were a little wary of taking the first bite, but oblivious to them, House dug right in. They decided they might as well give it a try.

It was unbelievably delicious.

Karen ended up getting home while they were eating. She walked into the kitchen to find House and the kids talking and laughing over dinner. But what amazed her was the food on the table.

"Hi, Mom!" the kids said.

"Hi guys. What is this?"

"It's dinner." Emma said around a mouthful of potatoes.

"It doesn't look like takeout." Karen said.

"That's because it isn't. Greg made it." Daniel told her.

She turned her astonished gaze to House. He kept eating without looking up.

"Try some, Mom." Emma said, jumping up to get her a plate and fork.

Karen sat down and served herself some of the food. After a few bites, she put her fork down and stared at House.

"What?" he asked. "Don't you like it?"

"I've never tasted anything so good in my life."

He nodded and kept eating.

"Greg, how did you…?"

"Didn't I ever tell you about the cooking class I took?"

"No."

"When I got out of the looney bin, I needed to do something until I figured out what I was going to do. So I took this class. And I really liked it."

"But you've never cooked before."

He shrugged. "You were doing it. Why should I bother? And don't expect this all the time. I was just not in the mood for takeout."

She nodded and smiled. This man never stopped surprising her.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

During the next few days, she thought about the way he always surprised her. He was so many different people. With Greg House, you never knew from day to day what you were getting.

There was the quiet, intelligent man, pondering a medical article or a TV documentary. Or considering his latest case and how to save someone's life.

There was the playful man, indulging in video games or silly television with her kids, laughing as loud as they did.

There was the musician, playing the piano or guitar with such feeling, such passion, such joy, it could make you weep.

There was the man with the short temper that warned everyone to stay out of his way until he was out of whatever mood he'd gotten into.

There was the lover who could bring her to the heights of passion.

So many fascinating men all combined in one very sexy package.

Then she thought about herself. She was nothing but a suburban housewife. Her life involved schlepping kids places and taking care of a home. Even the temp jobs she'd taken were not very exciting. Just basic data entry, filing, etc.

She was ordinary.

And compared with the fascinating and exciting Greg House, she was downright boring.

There were no hidden depths to her. No secret skills that she hadn't told him about. Everything she had was right here in plain view. Plain being the optimal word.

How long before he lost interest in her? She and Frank had been college sweethearts. She thought they'd grow old together, but he'd lost interest and sought out other women.

How long before Greg did the same thing? Somehow, she thought if he did it, it would feel even worse.

She had to find a way to be sure he stayed interested in her. She had some ideas.

The next Friday night after Frank took the kids, she took a deep breath and went into the bedroom where he was changing his clothes.

"Greg, why don't you sit down?" she asked a little nervously.

"What's up?"

"Just sit down and you'll see."

He sat on the upholstered chair in their room.

She took a deep breath and sat on his lap, then started moving around. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to be wearing less clothes, but she thought she'd start this way. She also wasn't sure if he should be wearing less as well, but what the hell?

House was perplexed when she asked him to sit and then sat on his lap. When she started moving, he realized she was trying to give him a lap dance, which was cool. But she was really terrible at it.

And not only did she not know what to do, he could tell she was uncomfortable doing it.

So why the hell was she?

He decided to give her a few minutes to hopefully get the knack of it. But she just seemed more and more uncomfortable.

Karen was moving her butt around, hoping that she was doing it right when suddenly House put his hands on her and said, "Stop."

She turned her head to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"Whatever you're trying to do, it's not working."

"I was trying to give you a lap dance. But I really don't know how to…"

"Then why are you doing it?"

"I wanted…I thought you'd like…I mean…"

"You don't want to do this."

"Of course I do."

"No, you don't. You're really uncomfortable and you're not having any fun."

"I'm not, I am having fun."

"Don't lie to me." He told her.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway. I want you to have fun."

"Don't you think I have fun just having sex with you?"

'You do. But we've been doing that for awhile now and I – I don't want you to get bored."

"I'm not bored."

"Not yet."

He looked at her, wondering why she was suddenly worried about this. "Aren't you enjoying our sex life."

"Yes! I love it."

"So what's the problem?"

She bit her lip, a little unsure of whether she should tell him.

"Talk to me, Karen."

"I enjoyed sex with Frank too, but then he lost interest in having sex with me. I don't want you to…"

"I am NOT fucking Frank!"

"I know that."

House looked away from her, then back. "If – and that's a big if – I don't want to have sex with you, I'll tell you. And I'll tell you why. Karen, sex between us is good. But it's only good because we're both enjoying it. I get off on your pleasure. And I hope you get off on mine. I don't want you to do anything that you're uncomfortable with. That's not fun for me."

"I want to please you. To make you happy."

"I'm all for that. But only if it makes you happy too."

She nodded, but he could see that she was still unsure. He realized he would have to show her.

He turned her around, pulled her close to him and kissed her gently. He whispered. "You can do anything YOU want to do to me or with me."

She thought for a moment, then nodded. "Okay, let's move to the bed."

They did and she pulled his shirt up and over his head, then tossed it on the floor. Then she unbuckled his belt and undid his jeans. She pushed them down and he lifted his hips to help her get them off. Once he was naked, she started kissing him.

She began at his lips, then placed little kisses all over his face. She lightly nipped his earlobes and licked his neck. Then she moved her lips down to his chest, kissing and licking her way around. She licked each of his nipples, which elicited pleasured moans. She moved further down, but avoided the main event for a while. She kissed around it and even moved down to kiss and lick his legs and knees. She didn't skip his scar, but she didn't linger either.

Finally, she placed a kiss on the tip of his cock. She continued the little kisses and licks up and down it, until, at last, she took it into his mouth. His moans were deeper and more intense as she licked and sucked. He was rock hard by this time and she knew he would come easily there.

But she had other things in mind.

She sat up. He looked at her and said, "Why did you stop."

"I want you inside me when you come."

"Okay." He said with a smile.

She got up, quickly removed her clothes and got back on the bed. She kneeled down in front of him, with her butt facing him.

"Is this okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's great." He said, staring at her nice round butt. He moved into position behind her and reached out to touch her, but she was already wet and waiting for him.

He entered her quickly and she cried out in pleasure. Then he began pumping in and out, his thrusts getting more and more intense, until they both reached the end of the line.

She was first, letting go with a loud cry. Her cries pushed him as well, and he was right behind, emptying himself into her with a moan.

Then both collapsed on the bed after and he rolled over to his side, pulling her with him.

"See?" he said. "Isn't it better when we both enjoy it?"

"Yes." She said in a quiet voice. "I just want to be sure you don't get bored with me."

"Baby, if we have sex like that, I can guarantee, I won't be bored."

"I'm not a really interesting or exciting person." She told him.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I'm not."

"If I didn't find you interesting, I wouldn't be here. You can depend on that."

"But what if you …"

"Stop! Are you happy?"

"Yes."

"Me too. Let's not analyze this to death."

She nodded, smiled and snuggled closer to him. He held her as he fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Once again, I've been terribly remiss in responding to all of your wonderful reviews. I really, really do appreciate them and I promise to be better! And also, a big thanks to everyone else who is reading this story and checking out my older stories. It gives me a warm glow to see my older babies getting some fresh views. Thanks to everyone!**

Chapter 17

House was surprised to find himself enjoying spending time with Karen's son. Daniel was a bright boy with an interest in music and other things that House himself liked. They spent a lot of time together in those first few weeks.

Karen was thrilled that they'd bonded, but she was afraid that House was letting the boy get away with too much.

They stayed up late – even on school nights. House relaxed curfews behind Karen's back and let Daniel slide on household chores.

"Teenagers have to have limits." She told him.

"Teenagers need to be free to figure life out." He replied.

"He's not you. And we're not your parents."

"He'll be fine."

House even let him try out his motorcycle – in the driveway of course. But that still worried Karen.

"He doesn't even have his learner's permit yet." She told House. "It's not a good idea."

"Relax. We're only in the driveway. I'm not letting him do anything dangerous."

"What if he thinks he can ride it without you?"

"He's not stupid."

"He's a teenager."

"You worry too much, Mom."

Karen just shook her head. House's permissiveness with the boy continued, as did Karen's worry. She wanted to set the limits she knew Daniel needed, but she also didn't want to discourage the relationship between him and House. So she hoped that Daniel's normal good sense would keep him in line.

One evening, House and Karen went out to dinner. They used her car and when they came home, they went right to bed, assuming the kids were already asleep.

Until the doorbell rang an hour later.

They opened it to find a policeman standing with Daniel. The boy looked terrified.

"Oh, my God! Daniel! What happened?"

"Are you Mrs. Rossi?" the officer asked.

"Yes."

"And is this your son?"

"Yes, of course, he is. What happened?"

"He was riding a motorcycle without a license. We caught him when he crashed it."

"What?" House said. "What motorcycle?"

"An orange Repsol, license number, uh, Y91, registered to a Gregory House."

House stared at Daniel. "You were riding my bike?"

"You're Mr. House."

"Yeah. You took my bike?"

Daniel looked like he was about to cry, but he nodded and whispered, "Yes."

The officer handed Karen a piece of paper. "Here's the citation for underage driving, driving without a license and reckless driving. Mr. House, do you want to press charges for motorcycle theft?"

"Yes." House said.

"No." Karen said, glaring at him. "We'll take care of it. Thank you officer."

The police officer nodded. "The motorcycle was damaged and has been towed to the police impound lot." He handed him a card with the address..

"You wrecked my bike?" House barked.

Daniel looked miserable. The police officer nodded to all of them and walked away.

Karen closed the door behind him, then turned to her son. "Oh, Daniel, how could you?"

"You took my bike?" House demanded.

"Sorry." Daniel said in a small voice.

"Let me repeat that: YOU TOOK MY BIKE!"

"Okay, okay, I said I'm sorry."

"Where was your fucking head? Wait, I know, it was out looking for your fucking brain!"

Karen was very upset. "Daniel, that was an absolutely terrible thing to do. I can't even believe that you would ever consider that. I am so disappointed in you."

House turned to her. "He took my bike!"

"Yes, Greg, I know. And he'll be punished for it. Go to bed now, Daniel, it's late. We'll discuss your punishment tomorrow."

The boy slunk off and Karen sat on the sofa, clearly upset.

"Do you realize he took my bike?"

"Yes, Greg, I realize that. I heard the policeman when he told us and I heard Daniel when he admitted to it. I've also heard the twenty times you're repeated it in the last twenty minutes."

He sat down beside her. "I just can't believe that he would do that."

"Me neither. That's not the way he normally behaves."

He looked at her. "Are you blaming me? Because I let him get away with stuff?"

"No, I'm not blaming you. You don't know about teenagers and how they push the limits. I should have been more vigilant. But I really wanted the two of you to get along, so I let it go. But still, he knows better than that."

"What are you going to do to him?"

"What are we going to do?"

"Huh?"

"Well, it was your bike that he stole and damaged. You need to be a part of the decision on his punishment."

He realized she was right and he nodded. They spent the next hour discussing it and finally decided on the best punishment for the boy. And they decided House should tell him.

The next day, Karen sent Daniel to the kitchen where House was having breakfast. The boy entered with a hesitant step and stopped a few feet away from House.

"Sit down." House told him. As the boy complied, he said, "Do you want breakfast?"

Daniel shook his head and avoided meeting House's eyes.

"Okay, here's how it's gonna be. I'm not turning the accident in to my insurance company. I'm not having my rates go up because of you. And you're damn lucky that no one else was involved, because then we'd be screwed."

Daniel nodded.

"So, you are going to pay for the damage to my bike. Out of your own money."

Daniel looked at him then. "But I'm saving my money for a car!"

"Yeah, well, you'll have more time to worry about that. Your mom just pushed out when you can get your license by six months."

"But…"

"Hey, you know that getting your license is all about responsibility. You pull a stunt like this and all you show is how not ready you are to drive. So the repairs will probably cost more than you've got. I'll pay for it, and you'll pay me back."

Daniel nodded.

"Okay, we're done here."

"Really?" Daniel asked.

"Oh, I think your mom is going to ground you for some period of time or something. She'll tell you. But that's it for me."

Daniel just stared at him.

"What?" House asked. "You want more punishment?"

"I – well, I thought you were – I thought you would…"

"Spit it out kid."

"Well, you were really mad."

"Yeah, I still am!"

"Well, I thought you'd want to hit me."

House stared at him. A cold chill ran through him at the boy's words. He swallowed, then said quietly, "Why would you think that?"

"I screwed up! I screwed up bad! And you were really, really mad! I just thought you would probably want to hit me then. Hell, I deserve it!"

"No." House told him. "You don't deserve it. You're a teenager. That's what being a teenager is about, screwing up. Hopefully, you do all your screwing up with small stuff so that you learn not to screw up later with big stuff.

"But, let me say this right now: No matter how bad you screw up, I'll never hit you. Understand?"

Daniel nodded. "Can I go now?"

"Yep."

The boy left the room and Karen walked to the table and sat down beside him. She picked up his hand and held it.

"Thank you, that was good. And what you said about hitting him was great."

House shrugged. "Maybe."

She eyed him speculatively. "How often did your parents hit you?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I've never said…"

"Of course you haven't. But with that speech, I realize that you had elders who didn't treat you like that."

"Leave it, Karen."

"I'm not intruding. It's your business. I'm just understanding you a little more every day."

She leaned over and kissed him. He didn't want her knowing the truth. He didn't want anyone knowing. Even Wilson only knew a little of it. He'd managed to keep most of it from his shrink as well.

But Karen had seen through everything and guessed at what he kept hidden. He stared at his coffee cup for a while, then looked at her.

"I don't like to talk about my childhood – which you have already guessed. Let's just say that I won't lay a hand on either of your kids for any reason. Thanks for understanding and not intruding."

She smiled, leaned over and kissed him.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

House knew that it would be dangerous to have a dog next door. Not danger from the dog himself. Rocco was actually a pretty cool dog. Friendly and didn't bark overmuch. No, the danger was his family's reaction to the dog.

Karen was always saving bones and scraps for him. The kids would feed or walk him when Kathy had to work late. All three of them were getting way too attached to the animal.

Then, of course, came the talking about him. The "did-you-see-what-Rocco-did-today" and the "oh-my-god-this-was-so-adorable" and the like. This was followed by the reminiscing about Lucy.

Lucy had been their family dog for sixteen years. Apparently, Karen and Frank had gotten her when they were first married. She'd died almost two years previously. And, of course, they all missed her very much. Rocco just brought back more memories of Lucy.

Finally, there were whispered conversations between the kids and then with Karen. Conversations that stopped when he came in.

He knew where this was all leading. But he was determined to stay strong on this point.

No dogs.

He was in bed, reading glasses perched on his nose as he studied his latest medical journal when Karen came in and sat beside him on the bed.

"Greg, I need to ask you something."

"The answer's no." He never took his eyes from his magazine.

"You don't even know what I'm asking! How can you say no?"

"It doesn't matter. It's obviously something you were reluctant to ask, so you know it's something I'm not going to be happy about. So I might as well save time and tell you no right now."

"It's really something that the kids want."

"No."

"Greg! Come on. It could be something good. Something you'd like."

"If it were something I'd like, the kids would ask me. The fact that they've gotten you to ask me means that they're afraid I'm going to say no. And they're right. The answer is no."

She sighed. "Greg, they want a dog."

"No. See? We could have saved all this time. I knew the answer would be no as soon as you came in."

"Greg, listen. When Lucy died, the kids were devastated. But we were in the middle of the divorce. I had no idea where we'd be living or how or anything. I couldn't get a dog then."

"And you can't get a dog now."

"Why not?"

"Cause it's a dog. I don't want a dog."

"Fine, we'll keep it away from you. The kids took care of Lucy. They fed her and walked her. And look how good they are with Rocco. It won't impact you at all."

"It will be here."

She tilted her head. "Didn't you ever have a pet when you were a kid?"

"Nope. Moved around too much. Plus, my dad thought they made too much of a mess." He still kept staring at his magazine.

How sad, she thought. Lonely little boy, a new place all the time and not even a pet to keep him company. But she knew that he wouldn't appreciate her pity, so she quickly made sure her face didn't reflect any of that.

She knew he was not a man to accept changes easily and she didn't want to pressure him on this. But she had to at least try for her kids' sakes.

"I'd really like to get them a dog. They've had a lot of changes in their lives in the last year. The divorce, leaving their home and friends. A dog would help them adjust. Maybe Daniel wouldn't have taken the motorcycle if…"

He glanced at her then. "Don't try making me feel guilty by bringing that up."

She stopped and chewed her lip. "All I'm asking is think about it. And, maybe find out if our lease allows us to have a dog. If it doesn't, the kids will have to accept that."

She was staring right at him. He couldn't believe it. She was giving him an out. He could just say the landlord wouldn't allow it and he'd be off the hook. The kids wouldn't hate him for not letting them have a dog, because it wouldn't be his fault.

Except that he already knew that they were allowed to get a dog. And eventually, everyone would find that out.

And then he'd be a jerk.

Not that he wasn't used to being the jerk. But somehow, he'd been getting used to not being the jerk here. The kids seemed to really like him. Karen seemed happy. Everything was good.

Did he want to be the jerk again?

"I'll check with the realtor and let you know."

"Okay." She said, still staring at him. He picked up his magazine again to avoid her stare.

He thought about it the next day. And wondered why he didn't want a dog. Dogs were cool – well, except for Hector. Wilson's former dog had been a pain in the ass when he'd had to take care of him. But in the end, they'd come to a truce of sorts.

And Rocco next door was cool. Way less annoying than Hector had been.

He thought back to his childhood. He'd really wanted a dog then. He'd even brought home a stray when he was seven. He'd begged his parents to let him keep it. But his father had refused and had taken the dog to the pound. House was sure they'd probably put him to sleep almost immediately. The animal was old and seemed a bit sickly. They most likely hadn't wasted any time trying to get him adopted.

He remembered crying silent tears that night when he went to bed. They had to be silent or his father would have heard. He'd never asked them again and never brought another animal home.

So why was he denying these kids what he'd always wanted? Was it just because he couldn't have it? Wasn't that a childish way to behave?

The thing was, it wasn't unusual for him to be childish in his behavior. But now that there were actual children in his home, maybe it was time for him to act like an adult.

When he got home, he told Karen, "The realtor says a dog is fine. Tell the kids they can get one."

"Oh, Greg, that's wonderful!" She put her arms around him and hugged him tight, then kissed him. "They'll be so excited!"

It turned out they already had one picked out. There was a local organization that found homes for pets that needed them and one of Emma's friends was involved in it. She knew of a dog whose owner was ill and couldn't care for her any longer.

So within a few days, Daisy came to live with them. She was a German Shepherd with sad eyes, but lots of affection. House tried to be blasé about her, but couldn't resist occasionally patting her head as he walked by her. He tried to make sure no one saw him.

But Karen noticed. Not that she said anything. She knew he'd be embarrassed if she did. But she smiled to herself. That dog was good for all of her kids.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: This chapter features a visitor from one of my other stories.**

Chapter 19

And then of course, there was the first argument. As with most arguments, this one started over something really stupid.

House and Daniel were in the family room playing a video game together, when they heard Karen yell from the kitchen. They tried to ignore it but she came storming in, a bag in her hand.

"Who ate my whole grain pretzels?"

Both guys continued to play.

She spoke louder, "I said, who ate my pretzels?"

"Not me." Daniel said. "I remember how you got the last time I ate some. I won't touch them."

"Greg?" she asked.

"I didn't eat them all. I left some."

"You ate them? You know how much I need to keep my healthy snacks on hand. And not only did you eat them, you left the bag in the cupboard torn and without the clip on."

"Oh, horrors!"

"What's left is stale. Why couldn't you at least close the bag when you were done?"

He looked at her now. "Are you really this upset over pretzels?"

"You know how I am trying to keep my weight down. I need my healthy snacks."

She was really upset. "Is it that time of month again already?" House asked.

She stared at him, daggers in her eyes.

"Oh, man!" Daniel said. "You did not just say that."

She continued to just stare at him and he felt as though he was being encased in ice.

When she spoke, it was quietly, but full of frost. "If you want to eat healthy, go ahead. But that means you stop the huge bowls of ice cream, the boxes of cookies and ten beers."

With that she turned and left the room. House looked at Daniel, shook his head and continued to play.

"I do not envy you tonight, dude." Daniel said.

"She'll be fine." House said.

Daniel just shook his head.

Later than night, when House went into their bedroom, he saw her in bed, reading a book.

"Hey." He said.

She kept reading without acknowledging his presence.

He sat beside her on the bed and stared at her for a few minutes.

"Are you really mad about pretzels?"

She put down the book and looked at him. "Greg, I'm not mad about pretzels. It's being inconsiderate. You know how hard I've been trying to keep my weight down. By eating my snack and then basically not leaving any for me means that you don't care about my feelings, my needs."

His mouth dropped open. "I don't care about your needs? What the fuck? I have been bending over backwards to take care of your 'needs' and then, because I eat a few pretzels, suddenly I'm an insensitive jerk?"

"I didn't say that."

"Hey, I know I'm a jerk. I've been a jerk to almost everyone I know. Except you. I've been trying my damnedest not to be a jerk with you. I guess I never thought pretzels determined a person's jerkiness."

"Will you stop saying pretzels? It's not the pretzels! It's the motives behind them."

"The only motive behind them was hunger and the desire for a tasty snack. I'm sorry I didn't consider your 'feelings' before eating them, but I promise, from now on, I'll be more in touch with your emotional state before putting any food in my mouth."

She glared at him. "You still don't get it."

"No, I don't. And I don't want to. If there is food in that kitchen, I intend to eat it. If I forget to put the fucking clip on it and they go stale, then go and buy another one. I make enough money to buy more pretzels. Hell, buy caviar if you want! Just stop nagging me about pretzels."

Her face was stone cold as she reached up to turn off the light, then turned over and closed her eyes. He was going to go to bed, but he really wasn't in the mood. He got up, went to the family room and watched television for another hour, until he fell asleep on the sofa. Eventually he woke up and dragged himself to bed.

She was asleep. He got in beside her and lay there thinking about the argument. It really was stupid. Was this what would break them up, something stupid like pretzels?

The next day, while he was in his office pondering the situation, he thought of something that might help.

When he got home that night, he had three large grocery bags with him. Karen looked at him oddly.

"Did you go grocery shopping?" She asked him.

"No. Well, yes, sort of." He dumped the contents of the bags on the kitchen table. There were about a dozen bags of whole grain pretzels there.

"Oh." Karen said.

"I called Herr's, but they don't sell directly to people. So I went to Wegman's. This was all that they had on their shelves. Oh, and I got these too."

He pushed the bags aside to reveal a package of bag clips.

"Oh." She said again. "That's nice. Thank you."

She didn't sound happy and he didn't know what to do. "Look, I'll try not to eat your snacks. But I probably will go in to them sometimes. But I'll try to always put the clip thing on them. Okay?"

"Yes, thank you." She said and gave him a tight smile and kissed him on the cheek, before leaving the room.

"Shit." He said under his breath.

The next day, he was in his office. He thought about talking to Wilson, but he knew what his friend would tell him. He would blame House for eating the pretzels and being insensitive. Then he'd tell him to apologize, grovel and hope that Karen forgave him.

House already knew all that stuff, but he wanted more than just groveling and getting over it.

He decided to stay at the hospital later that day and to talk to another friend of his.

Rita DiMascio was the head of Housekeeping at the hospital – night shift. She and House had had some trouble in the past when he acted like a slob and her employees started moving his stuff around. He caught them and she put an end to it. But he had retaliated by "moving" her brooms and mops and such.

This had gone back and forth for a few months, until they had both called a truce. And had somehow become friends. Rita was tough and smart. If she hadn't been happily married, House might have made a play for her, but she'd made it plain early on that she was not interested.

So they'd become friends. And House knew that right now, he really needed a woman's viewpoint on this situation.

Rita was sitting at her desk reviewing the day's requests when he came in and sat in the chair. They never bothered with greetings.

"Why would a woman get mad just because I ate her stupid pretzels?"

"She wouldn't." Rita replied, used to his habit of launching into a conversation without preamble. "It's always about something else."

"Well, how the hell am I supposed to know what it's about if she won't tell me?"

"You're just supposed to know."

"That's bullshit! I'm not clairvoyant."

"I'll say! And like most men, you're not only not clairvoyant, you're so deep in a fog, you can't see two feet in front of your face."

House glared at her. "That is not helping."

Rita smiled. "Did you apologize to her?"

He looked amazed. "I'm supposed to apologize for eating pretzels in my own house?"

"God, you're thick! It isn't about the pretzels. It's about not respecting her and her feelings. You told me her ex cheated on her and basically ignored her for a long time."

"Right."

"Maybe she's thinking that's the way all men treat women. Or that it's the only way she will ever be treated."

"I am not like her asshole ex-husband."

"Of course you're not. But there's a lot of insecurity there."

"So what do I do?"

"I can't tell you that. You know your woman. All I can say is think about what will make her realize you respect her feelings."

He sighed, then without saying goodbye, got up and left her office.

Rita smiled and shook her head. Greg House was quite a character.

He walked quietly into the house. She was in the kitchen, rinsing out some dishes. He came up behind her. He knew that she heard him – damn cane – but he still tried to be as quiet as possible. He put his arms around her waist and kissed her on the neck.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. "I shouldn't have…"

She sighed. "Greg, this isn't about the pretzels."

"I know. It's about your feelings and your need to take care of yourself. It's me dismissing those concerns and turning them into a matter of money instead of a matter of respecting you. And I'm sorry that I did that."

She turned and put her arms around his neck.

"Thank you," she whispered.

**A/N: If anyone hasn't read my short story Moving, give it a try. It's the story of House's first encounter with Rita. I promised she woudl pop up now and then and this seemed the right place to put her.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

They were eating dinner one evening and Karen and Emma were babbling on about something. Daniel wasn't there. House wasn't paying much attention, until a few words penetrated his brain,

The words were "boy" and "dance".

"What's going on?" House asked.

"Weren't you listening, Greg? A boy asked Emma to the Junior High Autumn Dance! Isn't that exciting?"

He looked from Karen's smiling face to Emma's excited one and shook his head.

"No." he said.

"No? Well, you should listen to the conversation if you want to be included."

"Not 'no' about listening. 'No' about the dance. She can't go."

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean what do I mean? She's too young to go on a date. You're her mother, you should know that."

"It's not a date, it's a dance."

"It's a date for a dance."

Emma looked ready to cry. "Mom, you said I could go! I already told Zach."

"Of course, you can go, honey." Karen glared at House. "It's not a date and she's not too young for that. She's almost fourteen."

"That's still too young."

"You're not my father!" Emma cried. "You can't tell me what to do!"

"Emma, that's not nice." Karen admonished her.

"Have you asked her father about this? I can't believe Frank would let her go."

"I have custody of her and I say she can go. It's just a dance, Greg. All of the kids are going. And I know Zach and his parents. He was on her soccer team."

"Oh, great! A soccer player!"

"What's wrong with a soccer player?"

"A real American would be playing football."

Karen just shook her head, then turned back to Emma. "Don't worry, honey, you're going to the dance. No matter what anyone else says."

House grumbled, but the look from Karen warned him to keep his mouth shut. Emma finished eating and retreated to her room.

Once she'd gone, House continued his diatribe. He was in the middle of it when Daniel came home.

"What's up?" the teenager asked.

"Your sister is going to a dance with a boy." Karen told him. "And Greg thinks she's too young to go."

"He's right." Daniel said. "I can't believe you'd let her go out on a date, Mom."

"Oh, for heaven's sake, not you too! It's just a dance. You went to them when you were her age."

"Yeah, and I tried to get the girls to leave with me or go to a quiet place somewhere for stuff that I don't want some guy doing to my sister."

"See?" House said triumphantly. "Daniel agrees with me."

"Just because both of you are horny teenagers doesn't mean I'm changing my mind. Emma is smart. We've taught her how to behave and what's right and wrong. She needs to start putting those lessons into practice.

With that, Karen went into the kitchen and refused to speak of the matter again,

Two weeks later – on the night of the dance - Karen came downstairs after helping Emma with her hair. She stopped when she saw both House and Daniel sitting on the sofa in the living room.

"What's up guys?"

"Just chilling on the sofa here." House told her.

"Right." She said. "No TV or video games in here and you aren't even at the piano."

The two males exchanged a look that said, damn, should have thought of the piano.

Just then the doorbell rang. Daniel jumped up, but Karen stopped him with a glare.

"I will get that." She said.

She opened the door and let the young man in to the house. He was followed by his parents, who had come to take some pictures and to drive the kids to the dance.

Karen greeted them warmly. She knew them from the soccer games, so she introduced them to House and Daniel. The guys were cordial, but cool, all their efforts concentrated on sizing up the boy.

Poor Zach looked very nervous as he was scrutinized by the tall teenager and the man with the beard and the steely blue eyes. He was only about as tall as Emma was and thin, with braces and acne. But he was wearing a nice navy blue suit and he had a small bunch of flowers in his hand.

Karen ran up the stairs to get Emma, glaring at the guys before she went. In seconds, she was heading back down, saying, "She'll be right down."

Emma came down next. She was wearing a pretty dress in royal blue and cream, trimmed with black velvet ribbon. Her hair was a nice mix of straight and braided and looked young and fresh, but still lovely. She had a light sprinkling of makeup on, applied with a gentle hand by her mother. She wore black shoes with an ankle strap and one inch heels.

She smiled shyly at Zach and he unceremoniously handed her the flowers. His parents and Karen gathered them together to start taking pictures.

House stayed on the sofa and refused to get into any pictures, but Karen forced Daniel up. Eventually the pictures were finished and the kids were ready to leave. Since Zach's parents were driving them, Karen kissed Emma goodbye and watched from the door as they drove off.

When she came back inside, she looked at the guys and said, "Okay? Are you happy? He's just a kid. A nice, shy, awkward kid. No big deal."

House and Daniel looked at each other and nodded,

"It's okay." Daniel said.

"For now." House added.

She shook her head.

"Well," Daniel said, "Guess I can go out now. Mom, can you drive me?"

"Don't you get a ride from Larry on Fridays?"

"Yeah, but he left already. Since I was, uh,…"

"Since you were being an overbearing, overprotective brother."

He shrugged.

"Sorry, I'm not giving rides tonight. You missed yours, too bad."

"But Mom…" Daniel began.

"Sorry. It's not happening."

"I'll take him." House said.

They both turned to him in amazement. Although he would sometimes help out IF Karen asked, he never volunteered to drive the kids. He saw their looks and shrugged.

"The kid stayed for a noble cause which I support. He deserves a ride."

"If you want to, then go." Karen said. But there was a warm place in her heart for the man who was becoming so close to her kids.

As House drove Daniel to his friend's, he thought about how it felt to belong with these people. And decided that it felt really good.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

A few weeks before Christmas, Frank had a work event to attend on Friday night so he picked up the kids on Saturday morning instead. House had a patient and was stuck at the hospital. Daniel and Emma greeted their father and he sent them out to the car to wait for him. Karen was heading to the kitchen, when he spoke.

"Karen, wait!" Frank said. "I wanted to talk to you."

She turned and looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. No, that's not true. Actually, everything is wrong. I'm wrong. I mean, I was wrong."

"Frank, what are you talking about?"

He looked at the floor, then took a deep breath and said, "I was wrong when I let you out of my life. I realize now what a mistake that was. I want us to get back together."

She just stared at him, speechless, unable to believe what he was saying.

"I was wrong to cheat on you, I was stupid to stop having sex with you and I was really wrong to agree to the divorce. All I can think about now is you and how much I miss you and want you back in my life."

"I – I'm with someone else now." She told him.

"I know. But you aren't married, so I'm thinking there might still be a chance for us."

"Frank—"

"I love you. I've always loved you. I've never stopped loving you."

She didn't know what to say.

"Look, don't give me an answer now. Think about it. Think about all that we had together, the good times, before I became an idiot. Think about our children. Think about how great it would be for them to have their family together. Think about all of those things before you answer me."

"That is totally unfair, Frank."

"I know. But I'll use any weapon I can in this battle. I want to win. I want you. I need you."

With that, he left. Karen stared after him and then closed the door and returned to the house.

How could he say that to her now? After all they'd been through? After all the pain? After the divorce and selling the house and everything? Now he wanted her?

She looked at the room she'd recently furnished and House's piano in the middle of it. His face appeared to her, with those blue eyes and that quirky smile. She loved him. But did he feel the same? She thought maybe he did, but he'd never said, so she wasn't sure.

Frank claimed to love her. He said the words she wanted to hear from House. But were words all that counted? She didn't need the words if she knew that he cared. She felt that he did. She knew he wasn't an emotional or sentimental type of man.

And then there were the children. No matter how she felt about Greg or Frank, she loved her children more. They were the most important people in her life. She would literally die for them. If she truly believed that the best thing for them was for her and Frank to reunite, she would do it in a heartbeat.

But was it? She just didn't know.

She went about her day, doing what she had to do, but with the weight of Frank's words on her shoulders.

House didn't make it home until late that night. He was pissed that he'd had to work. The weekends without the kids were always time for the two of them to share time alone. But it was so late now, he thought Karen would be asleep. But when he got inside, he heard the TV from the family room.

He went in and saw Karen lying on the sofa with the television on.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." She didn't look up.

Uh-oh, he thought, what did I do?

"Everything okay?"

She nodded. He sat beside her on the sofa.

"How's your patient?" she asked.

"He'll live."

"That's good."

"Sorry I had to work. Ruined our day without the kids."

"That's okay."

When she didn't say anything else, he figured they had to be something else that he'd done that she was pissed about. Better to take the bull by the horns and get it over with.

"Okay, what did I do?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're mad at me. I probably did something stupid to piss you off. Just tell me what it was so I can apologize, you can yell at me, whatever."

She looked at him. His blue eyes looked so earnest, like a little boy's. He was so sure he had done something wrong. He deserved the truth from her.

"Frank talked to me this morning when he picked up the kids."

"O-kay." He said, wondering what that had to do with him.

She took a deep breath, then said, "He told me that he still loves me and he wants us to get back together."

House just stared at her for a few moments, then said, "Seriously?"

She nodded.

He swallowed, almost afraid to ask this. "Are you considering it?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I mean…"

"Do you still love him?"

"He's the father of my children. A part of me will always love him."

He looked away from her. "Right."

"Greg, I don't…this is hard to think about."

"Not that hard. Either you want him or you want me." God, why did he feel like déjà vu? Hadn't he had almost the same discussion with Stacey? And hadn't THAT turned out well?

"Well," he said, "You'd better get all the sex you can now. Because if you go back to Ol' Frank, it could be slim pickings again."

"That's not fair."

"Excuse me if I'm not feeling fucking fair right now!" He got up and headed to the bedroom.

"Greg—"

He turned to her, anger flashing in his blue eyes. "I just worked three days straight. I'm really tired right now. Didn't think I'd be coming home to this. So sorry if I'm not being 'fair'. When you've made a decision let me know. I'll have to give my tenant some notice before he leaves my apartment."

He limped off to the bedroom. She collapsed back on the sofa, tears filling her eyes.

He avoided her the next day. She'd made coffee when she got up and he poured himself a cup. She had gone grocery shopping. He made sure to listen for her leaving before he got up.

As he drank the coffee, he thought about what she had told him. Ol' Frank wanted her back. Well, of course he did. The man was a fool for letting her go. It was only a matter of time before he realized that.

But House had assumed that when the man came to his senses, Karen would laugh at him and send him on his way. The fact that she was considering it was terrifying.

Not that he'd had any illusions that this would last forever. He wasn't that lucky. But he'd hoped that he'd get at least a few years out of it.

That was what he got for hoping.

Of course, she'd never told him that she loved him, but he'd assumed it. A woman like her didn't just shack up with a guy she didn't care about. But he figured she didn't love him as much as Ol' Frank.

He got dressed and went for a long ride on his bike. By the time he came home, the kids were there.

Karen, still unsure, had avoided Frank when he dropped off the kids. She knew he'd wait until she was ready to answer him. She just wasn't sure what she should answer. Wasn't sure what the right answer was.

She hid out in the bedroom when House came home. The kids were in the family room and they could sense the tension. When he went to his piano, Daniel approached him.

"Greg, is there something wrong with Mom? With you and Mom?"

House didn't know if Karen wanted the kids to know what Frank had asked, but then he figured, screw it. This affected them as well.

"You father wants to get back together with your mother. He asked her yesterday. She's thinking about it."

Daniel looked at him in open-mouthed amazement.

"That's dumb! They were miserable together. And he cheated on her!"

"She told you that?"

"No, I saw him. My friends and I were trying to score some beer one night and we snuck into this bar. I saw him with some woman. He was kissing her and had his hand on her leg. And that was way before they divorced."

House nodded. It really wasn't anything he didn't know or hadn't suspected, but it was tough for the kid to have seen.

"Well, it's her decision."

"It's a crappy decision!" Daniel protested. "Why would she want to go back to being sad? She's been happy here with you. We all have."

House was amazed that the kid was saying that. He just shrugged and continued playing. Daniel returned to the family room and told Emma what House had told him.

"Daddy wants Mom back?" Emma said hopefully.

"Don't say it like that, Em. I know you keep dreaming of them together, but it wouldn't be good. Mom would be really sad again like she was before Dad left. He wasn't nice to her."

"But maybe he'd be better to her now."

"You don't know that. And she's been really happy here. Haven't you seen that?"

"Yeah," the girl admitted, "She has."

"Don't you like Greg?"

"I do like him. I'm just… oh, I don't know!"

"Yeah, neither does Mom. But someone has to help her see what's right."

"Are you going to talk to her?"

"No. She won't listen to me. I'm still a kid. But there is someone she will listen to."

He ran up to his room, pulling his cell phone out as he did. House saw him go past, wondered what he was up to, then shrugged and continued playing. The kid probably wouldn't be his business much longer.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The next day, Karen got a surprise visit from Donna.

"What are you doing here?" she asked her friend.

"An intervention. Are you seriously considering going back to Frank?"

"How did you know about Frank?" she narrowed her eyes. "Did he tell you to get you to convince me?"

"Never mind how I knew. And he'd never ask me to do that, because he knows I wouldn't. Just answer me, are you really considering it?"

Karen took a deep breath. "I don't know. He said he still loves me, that he never stopped loving me. He wants us to get back together."

Donna looked at her in horror. "Why would you even consider that?"

"Well, there's the children. They'd probably be happier if their parents were together."

"Don't count on that. Who do you think called me?"

Karen was amazed at first, but then realized that the kids did really like Greg. Still that didn't mean everything in the long run. She tried another tack with Donna.

"Wouldn't it be easier for you at family parties if Frank and I were together?"

"Fuck family parties! As if I care. How many of them do I go to? It's usually only when you beg me so that you don't have to deal with Aunt Rosa by yourself."

Karen smiled. "That's true."

"Don't make this about anyone except you. And you are an idiot if you let Greg go. I saw you in the last year or more that you were married to my brother. You were a faded picture of the woman I know. Then you met him and you blossomed into more than I ever thought you could be."

"He's not an easy man to live with."

"Of course not. But you needed to be challenged. My brother was easy to live with. Of course, that was mostly because he was getting what he wanted from other women.

"So, Greg may be a little harder to deal with, but he's here with you. He cares about you."

Tears started in Karen's eyes. "That's just it! I don't know if he does! He's never said. Never told me that he loves me."

"Really? He never told you when you told him that you love him?"

Karen was silent and avoided looking at Donna.

"You have told him how you feel, right?"

Karen looked at her feet and shook her head.

"Oh, come on! Karen, that's not a man who is going to say the words without some assurance that they're going to be returned. He's also a man who says more with his actions than his words."

"I know."

"So why haven't you told him?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I guess, I'm afraid he won't feel the same way. Then what?"

"Oh, sweet Jesus! I've only been with the two of you for a short time, but even I can tell that the man is crazy about you. Words don't mean anything. The things he does, the way he treats you should tell you all you need to know."

Karen felt the tears coming again. "You're right. And I love him so much."

"Then why would you even consider going back to my brother?"

"I guess I really wasn't considering it. I just wanted to…oh, hell, I don't know."

"You wanted to make Greg jealous so that he'd profess his love for you."

"Maybe. Am I a terrible person?"

"No. Women have been doing that for centuries. But I've always found it to be a really stupid thing to do and one that could backfire on you. If you want my advice, hurry up and tell Greg how you feel and tell Frank to take his offer and stuff it."

Karen hugged her friend. "I love you! You are the best!"

"I already know that. Save those words and give them to your man."

Karen wasn't exactly sure how to broach the subject with House. He came home late from work on Monday and avoided her as much as possible. On Tuesday, she had to drive the kids around to their various functions and by the time she came home, he'd gone to bed.

She worried about it all of the next day and knew she had to somehow find the courage to talk to him or she could lose everything.

Frank came to pick up the kids for their Wednesday night dinner, but she avoided him. She didn't really want to get into it with him before she talked to House.

House arrived home as Frank was pulling away with the kids. Which was good, as the last thing he wanted was to face Ol' Frank. Because he just might be in the right frame of mind to punch the guy in the mouth. And wouldn't THAT help the situation?

In fact, he'd spent most of the last few days thinking about what would help it. He wanted Karen more than anything, but he didn't want to force her to be with him. If she didn't choose him freely and honestly, then what good was it?

So he'd made a decision and decided to act on it right away. He went directly to the bedroom and threw some clothes and personal items into a duffel bag. Karen was in the kitchen when she heard him limping out. She looked up and saw him with the duffel on his shoulder.

"What's up?" she asked, afraid of the answer.

"I don't want you to feel pressured to make a decision." He told her. "You need to take your time and figure out what's right for you. So, I'm gonna get out of here for a while so that you can do that."

He headed out the door and towards his car.

She was speechless. He was leaving? He couldn't! She ran as fast as she could to catch up to him. Thankfully, she ran faster than him and she beat him to the car.

"No!" she cried out. "You can't go!"

"Karen, you need—"

"I need you! I – I love you! I don't know why I ever even considered Frank's…it was stupid. I was stupid. I didn't know if you felt, well, it doesn't matter, I just… I want you. Only you."

He stared at her, unable to believe what she was saying. "Did you say you love me?"

"Yes. I did. I do." She put her head down, afraid to look into his eyes. But he lifted her chin and looked at her, his blue eyes intense.

"You love me? Seriously?"

"Of course I do. How could I not?"

He smiled then, the edge of his lips lifting up in that way she loved. "Lots of reasons why you couldn't. Why you shouldn't. But you do. And, um, I love you too."

She smiled and sighed in relief. "You know, I think I knew that. But it is nice to hear it."

"I'm more of a do-it, not say-it kind of guy. But I guess, once in a while…"

"Yeah. It's good."

"You know, I actually said it to you once before, but you were asleep."

"Really?"

He nodded. She smiled and put her arms around him. He held her close and kissed her. She broke the kiss, seconds later even though he wanted to continue, but she shook her head and led him into the house and into their bedroom.

He wanted to howl with joy. He wanted to rip off her clothes and take her right there where they were. But he also wanted to show her how much he loved her but taking her slowly and with every bit of love that he felt.

He kissed her gently and as her eyes closed, he moved his lips over her face slowly, kissing her cheeks, her eyelids, her nose. He moved to the side of her neck and nuzzled there, while she closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure. He reached for the buttons on her blouse and slowly undid them, then pushed the blouse off her shoulders until it fell on the floor.

She pulled his t-shirt up and over his head and dropped it beside her blouse. She ran her hands over his chest and squeezed his nipples. He continued to nuzzle her neck and then reached to undo and push down her jeans. She did the same with his. He kissed her hard on the mouth, then his tongue traced her lips before plunging inside.

While he was kissing her, his hands found the clasp of her bra and undid, then pushed off her panties. Soon her undies had joined the other clothing on the floor. Then he pushed her back on the bed and quickly slipped off his boxers. He climbed on top of her and continued the kiss.

She held on to his strong torso as she kissed him. Oh how could she have ever considered giving up this wonderful man? He reached between them to caress her and found she was already wet. Since he was more than ready for her, he moved into position and entered her swiftly.

She gasped, then moved her legs around his waist to allow him better access. They moved in the dance that was so familiar to then, so right. The emotion was so high between them, it fired the sex as well and it wasn't long before release came to both of them.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

It was almost ten and she slipped out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked sleepily.

"The kids will be home soon."

"So? They have keys."

"No, I need to talk to Frank."

"What?" he asked, sitting up.

"I don't want him to believe I'm still thinking about his offer."

"Right. Tell the loser to hit the road."

She smiled. "I'm going to put it a little nicer than that. But, I guess, essentially, you're right."

He sat back, with his arms crossed behind his head, smiling smugly. The sheet had crept down so that it was just barely covering him, revealing the sprinkling of hair below his waist. God, he was so sexy! And the man behind the sex was so worth it. Was she a fool for even considering Frank again?

Yes. But not any more.

She pulled on clothes and practically ran to the door. The sooner she told him, the better.

The kids got out of the car slowly when they saw their mother approaching the car.

"What's up, Mom?" Daniel asked.

"Go inside, guys. I need to talk to your father."

"But—"

"Inside, Daniel."

Shit, he thought as he looked at his sister. They went inside, casting one more glance at their parents as they did.

"Frank, I've made my decision."

Frank smiled triumphantly; sure he would win this fight. "That's great, Karen, I'm so glad. We can work out how we want to do this and…"

"No, you don't understand. I'm not going back to you. I'm staying with Greg. This is where I want to be."

"But, why—how – I don't get it! How could you pick him over me?"

Karen shook her head at his arrogance. "Because I love him. And he loves me."

"I love you too!"

"No, you don't. You're just…lonely."

"I am not lonely. I have women all the time. Believe me, I'm never lonely."

"Yes, you have women, but you don't a wife, a family to come home to every night. That's what you had when we were married. Different women whenever you wanted, but a wife to take care of you and a family to provide love and warmth. It was perfect for you. But guess what, Frank? It wasn't perfect for me. And there is no way I would ever go back to that. Especially when I have a man who really wants me. Only me.

"Thank you for the offer, Frank, but no thanks. Find yourself a woman to marry who won't care if you cheat on her and you'll be just fine."

She turned and went back into the house.

The kids were in living room and she could see that they had probably just moved from the window where they'd been watching the scene. But since they couldn't hear what was said, they were still uneasy.

"Relax." She told them. "Everything is fine. We're not going anywhere."

"You and Dad…?" Daniel began.

"Are over. And will continue to be."

Brother and sister looked at each other and smiled.

Karen tilted her head. "I didn't realize you liked Greg that much."

Daniel shrugged. "It's not just that we like him. We do. But we like the way you are with him. We want you to be happy."

Emma nodded.

Karen felt tears welling up and as she knew this always embarrassed the kids – especially Daniel – she just pulled them both into a hug.

"I love you guys. Go to bed."

They hugged her back, then headed off to their rooms. She went back to her bedroom.

House was still awake, waiting for her. "Everything okay?"

"Yes. Frank has been sent off into the night, told in no uncertain terms that I belong to you." She said, as she removed her clothes and climbed back into bed with him.

"Damn straight! And he'd better keep his grimy paws off of my woman in the future."

"Ha. Your woman."

"You are." He whispered.

"I know. And I always will be."

He pulled her close to him and held on for dear life.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Karen was gathering all of their files in preparation of filing their taxes. With her accounting degree, she was more than qualified to do the job herself. Even though they were living together, they would probably have to file separately, since they weren't married. But she'd helped someone else in that situation before and she was fairly confident that she could do it.

She made sure he gave her all the paperwork he received for his income/expenses. Then she went on line to be sure she had all of his and her statements, since she knew that sometimes things got lost in the mail.

As she perused the W-2's and interest statements, she was perplexed by one document. It was a 1098 statement showing interest paid on a mortgage. Since his apartment was paid off, he shouldn't be receiving that statement at all. But the amount of interest indicated a shorter period of time.

And as she looked closer at it, she realized it had her name on it and the address of the townhouse.

But that didn't make sense. They were renting the townhouse. They wouldn't get an interest statement on rent they'd paid.

She went through all the papers that she had and finally had to ask House about it.

"Greg," she said, "I'm confused about this."

"Well, don't look at me. You're the accounting person. If you're confused, then I'm totally stumped. Unless that piece of paper is sick, I'm not the person you should be asking."

"No, I know what the document is. I just don't know why we have it."

He looked perplexed. "Why?"

"Well, it's an interest statement. Interest we paid on a mortgage. On a mortgage in MY name. But it's not from the mortgage company from my old house. And I have that statement. It's in mine and Frank's names. So I don't know why we have this."

Now he looked nervous. "So? What's the big deal?"

"Well, you can deduct interest you've paid on a mortgage from your taxes. But if I didn't pay it – and I didn't – and I try to deduct it, I could get in trouble if I claim it. But if I don't claim it, it could send up a red flag as to why I didn't. I don't want to get audited over something like this. So I need to find out where it came from."

He looked away from her and she could see that he was nervous about something.

"Greg? Do you know something about this?"

He let out a breath and muttered, "Yeah."

"What is it?"

"It's the mortgage statement for this house."

She stared at him. "But we're renting this house."

"Actually, we're buying this house."

"Buying? But, how?"

"When I went to sign the rental agreement, the realtor told me the owners really wanted to sell it."

"But we said…"

"I know! But the price was unbelievably low. Even for this market. They just wanted to get rid of it. So I agreed to buy it." He shrugged. "Seemed like a good investment anyway."

She nodded slowly. "Okay, I guess that makes sense. Though I don't know why you didn't tell me, but okay. But why is this statement in my name? If you're buying the house, it should be in your name."

He avoided her eyes and didn't say anything.

"Greg?"

"Because I put the house in your name."

She was open-mouthed in shock. "Why would you do that?"

He limped to the window and looked out, not sure how to explain it to her.

"Greg, talk to me."

"I didn't want you to ever think you were dependent on anyone for a home."

The look on her face was one of confusion.

"We're living here and I'm paying the rent – uh, mortgage actually – and I know you think that it's my place and you're living off me. But it's not. It's your house. And I want you to know that it will always be your house. A place for you and your kids. Even if we … don't make it, this house is yours."

"Greg, I couldn't afford to pay the mortgage on this place by myself even if it was a good deal."

"Well, I figure, I'll promise to pay it for one year after. That gives you a year to find a job or sell it and find someplace else."

"You're saying that if we break up, you would pay my mortgage for one full year? Why would you do that?"

"Because I don't want you to ever feel like you don't belong here. Or that you don't have a place to live or to take care of your kids in."

She was silent for a very long time. He began to get worried that she was upset.

"Look, if you don't…" he began, but she stopped him with a long, passionate kiss.

"You are, by far, the sweetest, most generous and loving man I have ever known."

He looked at her in embarrassment. "I'm not sweet."

"Yes, you are. I love you so much. Not for buying me a house. But for wanting me and my kids to be secure."

He shrugged. "Not a big deal." He mumbled.

"It is a big deal. It's a very big deal. I love you."

"Yeah, right back at you, babe."

She smiled and hugged him. He let her and smiled a bit himself.

He came home from work the next day with a smirk on his face.

"Got some gossip for you."

"What sort of gossip?"

He just smirked and raised his eyebrows.

"Come on, Greg, what?"

"Sam left Wilson."

"What? Really? Why? I thought you said he was buying a ring?"

"He did. Apparently she didn't like it."

"Wow." She was stunned, then she considered. "So he's single, huh?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, nothing. Greg, I was thinking we should have a party."

"I don't like parties."

"You like parties."

"I like the food and booze."

"Okay, so we'll have food and booze."

"But there will also be people and I don't want that."

"It will be small. Only our closest friends. Not a big deal. But we haven't entertained at all since we moved in and I think it would be nice."

He grumbled a bit more, but in the end, gave in. Karen was a social person and he knew that once in awhile he would have to be as well if he wanted to keep her happy and with him. And he did want that.

"Okay, but small. I mean, really small."

"Absolutely!"

**Note: I don't know for sure if you can be buying a house and put it in someone else's name, but this was a gesture I wanted House to make, so I used it. One more chapter to go for this one. Thanks to all my faithful readers and reviewers.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Karen knew that she had to keep the party small or Greg would rebel and never attend another one.

She called Donna first.

"We're going to have a little dinner party, can you come?"

"Of course I can!" Donna had been thrilled that everything had worked out between them and she was looking for an excuse to come and visit.

"And," Karen began, "Guess what?"

"I don't like guessing."

"James is single. If you're interested."

"Really? Well, I'm not sure, but that will certainly affect what I wear."

They both laughed and Donna agreed to come for the entire weekend of the party.

Karen walked across the lawn to knock on Kathy's door. Rocco greeted her with happy barks and a few licks as she told her neighbor about the party.

"Oh, I'd love to come! But would it be alright if I brought a date?"

"If you mean Rocco, of course it's okay. He and Daisy can play together."

"Well, thanks, and of course, I'll bring him, but I wasn't talking about Rocco. I've actually started dating someone."

"Ooh, tell me!"

"Oh my God, he's gorgeous. He looks a lot like Hugh Jackman, just without the accent."

"Wow! Hey, any guy that looks like that is always welcome in my house."

"As if you have anything to complain about."

"Nope. But it's still nice to have good-looking men around."

After some giggles over that, Karen gave her the particulars and left.

Karen also convinced House to invite Rita and her husband. He'd talked about the woman to her, so she wanted to meet her. He grumbled some more, but finally agreed.

Rita was surprised by the invitation, but was pleased as well and happily accepted.

The evening of the party was cold, but clear. Karen and the kids had spent the previous few days cleaning and scrubbing the house, and Karen had decided on a Mexican theme and had made salsa, guacamole, enchiladas and burritos, among other dishes. House was amazed that despite claiming it would be a simple party, she had still managed to cook a shitload of food.

Still, as he stole some, he wasn't complaining.

Donna arrived late in the afternoon of the party and helped Karen get everything ready. Then she went to get dressed and came down looking dazzling in a low cut top and skin tight pants. She was New York chic and very sexy.

When House saw the conspiratorial looks between the women, he had an idea what they were up to.

"You didn't have to go to that much trouble." He told Donna. "He's going to be very needy. You could wear a sack and he'd still be an easy target."

"I don't dress for men, I dress for me." She said. "But if I want a man to sit up and take notice, I may enhance the outfit a bit."

"Whatever," House said, bored with talking about women's clothes.

The party was a success. Donna managed to distract Wilson and although he arrived with a hangdog face, he soon lost it under her attention.

Kathy had been right about her date – he was gorgeous. Having three handsome men in her house made Karen smile, although she was sure hers was the best of all of them.

Rita and Karen hit it off right away, both moms and patient woman who understood Gregory House. Rita's husband was a friendly, down to earth guy who fit in with the other guys.

The kids had each been allowed to invite two friends and Karen prepared some trays of snacks for them to take to the family room with sodas where they could watch movies or play video games.

The adults talked and laughed and even managed to convince House to play the piano for them.

When everyone had gone and Karen was finished putting away the leftover food, she stopped and reflected how much fun the evening had been. Everyone had gotten along and House seemed to enjoy himself. She wondered where he'd gone and peeked into the living room and family room for him, but he wasn't there. Then she saw a dark form out on the deck.

House sat on a chair on the deck, staring out at the dark yard. Yes, it was cold, but he really didn't care. He was sipping a tequila. That wasn't his favorite drink, but Karen had served it with the Mexican food and somehow he ended up with one. He thought about tequila and a bottle he'd had in Mexico once with the worm in it. Where was the worm now?

He'd taken several big steps over the past year since Karen had come back into his life. Several big gulps of the tequila, a drink he never really chose, but somehow ended up with anyway. Where was the worm in his life? Would it appear?

Actually, the more he thought about it, the more he realized that the two of them, no, make that the four of them had faced many worms. Each had been conquered as they continued to sip the tequila.

He stood up and walked over to the railing, looking at the property that belonged to them. He smiled when he thought about that. As he stood there, he felt arms go around his waist.

"Watch out." He said. "If Karen finds you here, she's gonna be mad."

"I can handle her." Karen said with a smile. "Aren't you cold out here?"

"Nah." He turned and pulled her into his arms.

"What's up?" She asked him.

"Nothing. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Thinking that it's good to be home."

She smiled and pulled away, reached for his hand and led him into the house.

The End

**A/N: Thanks everyone for reading and commenting. I do appreciate it. This is the end of House and Karen's saga, unless they decide to pop up in a one shot here or there. If the muses allows, hopefully, I'll have another story in a little while. Until then, take care. Feel free to contact me if you want - I love hearing from my readers.**


End file.
